Setting The Stage
by Malus Phillips
Summary: After years of doing nothing and feeling sorry for himself. Beowulf the man, the legend, yearns to be the hero again. The challenges he must face however, are way different to what he is used to in the ring. With doubt and later love clouding his mind, can Beowulf rise to be the hero he was back in his days of glory or is this his final match?
1. Setting The Stage The Wulf Begins Again

**A fallen hero seeking redemption and opposites** **attract? An interesting dynamic indeed. Hope you all like it.**

 **I do not own Skullgirls. All rights go to the amazing team of Lab Zero, The Composers and Cast: Mike Z, Alex Ahad, Michiru Yamane, Vincent Diamante, Cristina Vee, Kaiji Tang, Sarah Williams, Rich Brown, Laura Post, Kai Kennedy and all the other amazing people who make this game awesome! (I could say the other names but that would take too long heh)**

 **Enjoy Chapter One The Wulf Begins Again...**

* * *

Setting The Stage Chapter One

Spring 5/5/1995 Time: 20:55 PM Canopy Kingdom, New Meridian, NMO Arena...

" _Ladies and Gentleman. Here's your winner of this No Holds Barred Match. A man who has rallied a nation at war, the hero that has just done the impossible and stilllll undefeated Wulfamania champion… Beowulf!" The crowd cheered, as Beowulf rolled off his opponent and sat up from the mat, panting heavily. He had blood running down his face, from a cut on his forehead mixed in with sweat, also across his body, with many cuts in his clothes._

 _"(Breath) (Breath) (Pant) Got him… But he felt a bit off towards the end." Beowulf collapsed to one knee. He was too blown out to celebrate, as he thought about his long hard fought match. He put his fist up in the air as a sign of dominance. While standing upright. Needing to balance himself on his chair. He looked towards his opponent…_

 _Beside him, lay his defeated Gigan opponent Grendel, who had destroyed half of the ring. His body lay across the ring and the ramp that connects the stage and ring, his eyes were closed and had some missing teeth, also he had a missing arm, that was torn off by his opponent during their legendary match. The ropes of the ring were not connected to the turnbuckle, the mat was ripped in several places and the barricades were destroyed on the left._

 _On top of that, another Gigan lay dead on the left side of the barricade, next to the announce table. This was the mother of Grendel, who in a fit of rage tried to avenge her son. Beowulf however, did not want his match interrupted and did not flinch as he took the old hag straight on. After several minutes, Beowulf defeated her by smashing her head into one of the many Titantrons. Grendel, who was knocked out as the two fought, awoke to see his mother dead. Before he could do anything, Beowulf attacked the Gigan and killed him quickly, by tearing off his arm. The shock and pain Grendel felt killed him instantly, while Beowulf collapsed from exhaustion._

 _With all of his strength, Beowulf got up and placed his chair hurting just under the turnbuckle. He Then dragged himself over to the torn Gigans arm and took it with him to the turnbuckle. The crowd all the while, gasping and cheering at the resiliency and power of their new Hero. Beowulf balanced himself on his chair, grabbed Grendel's arm and slung it over his shoulder, all the while putting his fist in the air smirking._

 _The crowd erupted in praise, as woos and chants of "Beowulf!" warmed the man's ears. He welcomed them. "(Thanks everyone.)"_

 _The Wulf then pointed at the crowd, which made them cheer even more. However, as soon as that happened, Beowulf looked down at himself, then back up grinning like an idiot. In slow motion in his eyes, he fell from hurting. His body finally giving into the pain it had received during the hard fought match. The crowd screamed and gasped in horror, as they watched their hero fall._

 _Paramedics filled the ring checking on Beowulf, cleaning the blood off his face and helping him up. "Beowulf can you hear me?" One of them said, as they slung the bloody man's arm around his shoulder._

 _"Soo... did... I wi...?" Beowulf spat. He couldn't speak properly, since the blood from the cut was going into his mouth._

 _"Alright he's awake. Get him to the medic room and patch him up. I'll go tell Zane." Another one said._

* * *

 _As the paramedics helped Beowulf out of the ring and up the ramp. Above the cheering crowd in a private viewing platform, five men watched the whole thing unfold. Two sat down while the other three stood._

 _"It seems you were right." One said._

 _"I always knew it was better this way. I must admit, he exceeded our expectations and I assume I speak for the both of us?"_

 _"Indeed."_

 _"Very well."_

 _The man on the left turned to announce another. "Zane, your money will be delivered shortly. Thank you for your cooperation."_

 _The manager gave a hesitant grin as he stepped forward carefully. Like a servant that had been acknowledged. "My pleasure sir. Um may I ask, that you won't be shutting down my business?"_

 _The man stood up from his chair and was handed his coat by one of his two bodyguards. "Since you have made a massive contribution to the Canopy kingdom, no. We shall leave you be. In fact, you have free reigns to do what you want with your business. We will not interfere." The man softly spoke while fixing the collar of his overcoat._

 _The other person on the right shot up in anger. "Pardon me but shouldn't you be thanking me more than this pathetic waste of space!" The graying haired individual spat._

 _Zane cringed from the comment and looked down at the floor. "Thanks I guess..." He sulked._

 _The other continued on his rant. "Without my resources and the delivery of the drugs, this wouldn't have been possible!"_

 _The other man who was conversing with his bodyguards turned to face him. "While we are also thankful for your cooperation and help from the Medici Lorenzo, we came to you and remember the deal we made. We have done everything you need to disappear and we can take it away, all the same. The government doesn't tolerate threats."_

 _Lorenzo went silent out of humiliation and fact._

 _The other man turned to announce the room and happily smiled. "Excellent. Gentleman again, thank you. You won't see us ever again. You may now go back to your respective chores and unceremonious lifestyles."_

 _Before leaving, the man eyed the certain Wulf who was being carried up the ramp to the back and then walked through the doors, opened with help from two other bodyguards who were standing outside in the hall. "And Zane?" He stopped midway through the door-frame to address the manager. "You may have just found a breakout star. Use him wisely however, nothing lasts forever after all." Saying that, the doors closed leaving Lorenzo and Zane by themselves._

 _The room had gotten surprisingly tense._

" _Hmph. Fool. We'll see about that." Lorenzo muttered._

 _Zane clapped his hands joyfully while walking over and opening the door for the Medici. "Well that was fun! But I need to go see my student now, so um is alright if I leave you to go. You know the way right?"_

 _Lorenzo_ _brushed past him with a scowl. "Of course. Oh and Zane. Better pray he doesn't lose his popularity. He won't last long. After the war ends he'll be abandoned. Hope he can survive that." Lorenzo laughed as he left the room._

 _He was now alone._

 _For a few seconds he stood motionless before walking over to a small table and pouring a glass of left over red wine. Turning his attention to the crowd he watched them enthusiastically chant for Beowulf. "How long will he last I wonder?" The manager thought. He then spat out the wine. "Pooey! Urgh. Humans... I could make better wine for Venus than this terrible substance." The door to the room then burst open, which made Zane spill the wine._

 _"Mr. MacDougal sir! Beowulf has been taken to the medical room and um sir your trousers."_

 _"Huh?" Zane looked down. "Ah crap. Alright, I'll be down in a minute bud." The man took his leave. Zane got a towel from the table and cleaned himself. "And they don't even have the nerve to knock. No civility whatsoever. Thank Aeon for this- Wait why is there a towel here? Nevermind, let's see what I can do with this so called "Champ"." Zane, said to himself as he walked out._

* * *

 _Beowulf lay and stared at the ceiling, while the doctors patched him up. "I can't believe I won! I'm awesome! Shame though, the guy seemed honorable and not a bad person. But still… He seemed really strange in the ring, kept muttering and gurgling. I didn't really want to kill him… But I guess it was for the best." Beowulf thought. "But still..."_

* * *

 _Twenty Five minutes earlier..._

* * *

 _Beowulf dodged more claws, as the giant Gigan tried to hit him. However, the Gigan kept blinking and almost tripping over. "Urrgghhh Can't... Stop... Damn... it..." Grendel muttered._

 _Beowulf took notice and raised an eyebrow. "You ok up there? Thought this was supposed to be a fight! (Must be just faking to get my guard down)." Beowulf shouted. The crowd kept cheering for Beowulf and gasping every time he almost got it. Again, Grendel tried to hit Beowulf with his giant claws. This time it was a slow attack. Beowulf easily dodged. "This all you got big bro ha! (Seriously, he seems way out of it nah I bet he's still trying to get my guard down)." Beowulf kept his guard up._

 _Above in the viewing platform, the men watched. "Even with the handicap he's still finding hard to fight back." Lorenzo laughed. "Zane, it seems you've sent this poor fool to his death!" Lorenzo continued laughing._

 _Zane kept an unemotional exterior and simply sighed. "Keep looking Mr Medici, he'll surprise you and you sir." Zane eyed the man to his left._

 _"We'll see Zane." The observers kept their eyes glued on the match._

* * *

 _Beowulf dodged a stomp from Grendel and rolled forward under him, he then jumped up to the turnbuckle and leaped into the Gigans back, forearming him. Grendel fell from the impact, flat on his face almost into the crowd. Beowulf then jumped down from the turnbuckle smirking. "This all you got big guy? Shit I could beat you in my sleep!" Beowulf taunted. Grendel tired to rise but kept falling over._

 _Shaking his head like he didn't know what he was doing. "(Damn it... I wanted this to be a proud fight... I'm...). At the same time, his mother watched in horror. She was surprised her son hadn't killed the disgusting male but even more she could see that he was not well._

 _Grendel eventually after 2 min, got back to his feet. Looking directly in Beowulf's eyes. "You... Don't... Understand... I.."_

 _Beowulf only laughed. "You don't understand bro. I'm the worlds champ and this is no place for a big bro like you. No hard feelings but cut the chitchat let's get back down to business! (Damn I'm good)." Beowulf thought._

 _Grendel only growled. Beowulf thought he heard him say something but he was too focused on his opponents arm to hear what it was, that, and it was too loud. Grendel's arm came down hard but the wulf just stood as it came down. "Time to finish this! (Oh boy)." He shouted and caught the Gigans arm in his hand. The crowd went dead silent. Beowulf had just stopped a Gigans attack. He then pulled with all his might..._

 _Above in the viewing platform, a dirty blonde haired mans mouth slowly curved into a slight pleased smirk as he listened to the agonizing scream echoing around the arena. His eyes glowing red with satisfaction and the carnage reflecting off his golden shades._

* * *

 _Now..._

* * *

 _As he came to terms with his actions, his mentor/manager came through the doors with a medic. Zane grinned as he walked over to where Beowulf was. "Well well, well. Look at you babe. Defeated two Gigan warriors, well a hag and you look like you could wrestle again 100 times. The feat you accomplished was mind-blowing, Unbelievable, Impossible! Heh but you bud, you silenced the doubts of everyone. Hell everyone betted on the Gigan to win." Zane Laughed._

" _That's reassuring." Beowulf frowned._

 _Zane slapped his students arm. "Hey, don't sweat it babe. You beat em, pure and simple."_

 _"Yeah I guess…"_

 _"Something wrong bud?"_

 _"Did anything seem weird when you were watching the match. You were watching the match right?" Beowulf inquired._

 _"Yeah and everything seemed cooilo to me babe. Maybe you got a concussion or something like that halfway through the match? Surprising though you ain't that banged up." Zane looked at Beowulf's bandaged arms and stomach._

 _The doctors finished treating the Wulf and left the room, leaving only a couple of nurses and doctors in the room. Beowulf sat up in his seat as he cringed at some of the pain. Zane quickly helped him. "Woah there. Don't want you falling to pieces already now do we?" Zane joked._

 _"Nah. I guess not." Beowulf lay his head on his sat up pillow. "So now what?" the champ asked his mentor._

 _Zane tapped his chin. "Good question bud, good question. Well for starters, I'm thinking about changing around the programme we got going on here. Like making wrestling safer. Still real though, don't worry. Just a few tweaks here and there. You don't have to worry about that." Zane reassured._

 _"Oh cool. What about me bro?" Beowulf asked._

 _Zane gave a laugh. "You. Well you are the star attraction Beowulf buddy! After what you pulled off, everyone in the whole of new Meridian will be flocking to see your incredible matches! Thanks to you, you've made wrestling awesome again. No thanks to my help, fool." Zane muttered at the end._

 _"Uh did you say something there?" "Huh? Nothing bud. Nothing."_

 _Beowulf thought what had been said for a second. "Wait. so does that mean I'll be famous?"_

 _"More than famous a legend." Quicker than a cheetah, Beowulf sprang off his bed and punched his fits to the air._

 _Zane was taken back and jumped a bit from this sudden event. "(Impressive even sustaining injuries such as these, he still has energy.)" Zane thought, as he looked Beowulf up and down. Meanwhile, Beowulf was having an outburst of excitement, until he noticed Zane looking at him._

 _"Yeah baby! Woooooooo! Yeah, that's what I'm talking about! Finally, I can be the hero even if it is on stage! Errrr… Zane, you spacing out or something?" It looked like his manger was checking him out. Not that he had anything against gays or anything. He'd just be surprised if his manager was._

 _Zane broke out of his trance. "Eh? Oh! Sorry babe. I was just thinking about something. But yeah! We are talking promos, luxury, five star restaurants, hotels! Everything you can ever want." Zane encouraged._

 _"Um Zane that's cool and all but I'm not really interested in that. I just want to know if I can always be on stage and see my Wulfpack." "(He seems to not care about the spoils of fame…) Wulfpack!?" Zane chuckled._

 _"Yeah! It's the name I've come up with for my fans. Since there's so many of them." Beowulf punched his chest with pride._

 _Zane began to walk over to the door. "Whatever you say Beowulf. I'll back soon alright you just relax buddy. I'll sort everything out."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah! Just leave it my hands my little Wulf." Zane grinned._

 _Before he left, someone rushed through the door. "Sir I'm sorry about this but the fans want to see Beowulf. They're out in the corridor."_

 _"Huh, how did they get past security?" "Trust me sir, there is alot. They'll only go "if they see the man that defeated Grendel" so they say."_

 _"Huh? Fans, here to see me!?" Beowulf's eyes gleamed with interest._

 _Zane tapped his chin. He then looked at Beowulf. "Babe, you good to make a public appearance?"_

 _"Yeah! So long as they don't attack me." Beowulf nodded. "Alright, let's go see your fans. Make it quick though, before the doctors get back."_

 _"Alright." The wulf agreed and they both walked into the corridor._

 _After turning a couple of times, they found a gigantic mass of people and security, trying to keep them back. "Beowulf we want Beowulf!" They shouted as well as "Let me see him!"_

 _"I'll leave it to you babe." Zane put his arm forward._

 _Beowulf gulped. "Alright." Beowulf took a breath. "HEY GUYS THAT'S ENOUGH!" Silence filled the corridor._

 _"Noice bud."_

 _"Cheers bro. ALRIGHT I'M HERE. WULFPACK YOU HAPPY TO SEE ME?" The corridor erupted in cheers, as Beowulf walked towards the crowd along with Zane. "Ok then. I know you little wulfs probably want to get autographs, ask me about the match and how I am feeling. I'd love to do all those things but I can't right now." Beowulf quietened his voice though everyone still heard. "Don't worry though. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be in that ring next week and the week after that. This is the beginning of something amazing and I want you all to be apart of it! I promise you will get everything from me. My Manager Zane I'm sure will make that happen." Beowulf smiled at Zane._

 _The blonde felt something strange..."He inspires them all... They never told me... humans... could be so... fascinating... Despite the set up, he truly believes he's a hero and they all follow him. A shame that it's false "advertising". Still, I can make use of him yet." Zane thought. But said "thanks" and "yes I will" The hall cheered._

" _This is the start of a long journey for all of us. But trust in me and I will never let you down. I'll always be there to entertain you all and make you feel happy! So until then, I hope you keep the spirit of the Wulf alive! Thank you all and I'll see you all next week for CWW!" Beowulf turned to leave, as the entire crowd erupted in a cheer, that tour the building down._

 _"Beowulf Beowulf, Beowulf!" They chanted._

 _Zane followed and walked in sync with his student. He was actually silently moved by his speech deep down, despite the fact he wasn't supposed to feel anything._

 _"Great speech a bit long though." Zane teased._

 _"Shut up or I'll suplex you." Beowulf threatened jokingly._

 _Before they turned the corridor, Beowulf felt something crash into him. He turned and looked down to see a young teenage kid. A security manager ran up to them as well. "Sorry sir he got past.-"_

 _"It's cool bro." Beowulf helped the young lad up._

 _The boy had black long hair, that went to his shoulders, black jeans, white t shirt and black brooks, he also wore a cap on his head. Beowulf patted the guy on the shoulder. "Pretty brave kid, running up to me like that."_

 _"Sorry Mr Beowulf. I know you said you would give autographs later but could you just sign my cap?"_

 _Beowulf laughed. "Well since you got through this guy and you're a bold little guy, you deserve it! Zane you got a pen?"_

 _"Sure" He reached into his pocket and gave Beowulf it._

 _"What's your name little wulf?" Beowulf asked._

 _"Christopher Drain but some of my friends call me Chris." "Awesome name bro. Catchy" He finished signing the hat. "You know; people like you Chris. You keep the world spinning and keep people like me going. Hell, you could solve some of the bad stuff that's going on!"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah I'm not good with this stuff but just remember to not give up alright? This kingdom may be bad at times but it's worth saving!"_

 _"Yeah! Thanks Sir!"_

 _"That's the spirit little buddy!" Beowulf laughed and lifted the boy onto his shoulder, as everyone chanted his name. He couldn't be happier, the best day of his life._

* * *

Summer 31/8/2008 New Meridian, Beowulf's Apartment...

"Beowulf Beowulf, Beowulf!" A certain black haired wulf muttered to himself who then heard a crash, that woke him up and got him to stare up at the ceiling.

He looked around, dirty, everything a mess, alcohol, cans and furniture all over the place. He'd fallen out of bed. "Just great." He muttered. He got up and threw the pillow on his bed. The man then shaked his head a couple of times. "Too much. Alcohol urgh. And again I had that stupid dream. This is just all not going my way ain't it Hurting?" His chair sat on the other side of the bed, saying nothing. "Yeah I know right? I need to get a life. I would, if everything just didn't suck." He threw himself on his bed. "Urgh why am I even still alive?" He muttered. In the next room, the TV had just finished commercials. Beowulf, leaving it on after he got drunk again.

Beowulf didn't care about what the TV had to say. It was all rubbish anyway. Until he heard something that made his head pop up.

"And now we take you to the life of celebrities, whose lives have been destroyed by the excess of fame. Welcome to Celebrity Crash Out. Today's episode will be about the rise and fall of the forgotten legend: Beowulf."

As the TV continued to speak Beowulf rose and walked into the Living-room. "What do they know? Guess I'll give it a watch." He muttered, as he crashed onto his couch, with Hurting behind him. "No way I can make a comeback after this plays."

* * *

 **Good to type again, give these hands a chance to stretch! Please leave your thoughts in your reviews and let me know how you found the story. Always helps! Anywho, hope you all enjoyed. Review at your leisure and have a good one!**


	2. Not What He Expected (Part One)

**Little thank you to Adon for a review and the others who followed and faved my story. Cheers mates, hope you continue and enjoy reading.**

 **I do not own Skullgirls. All rights go to the amazing team of Lab Zero, The Composers and Cast: Mike Z, Alex Ahad, Michiru Yamane, Vincent Diamante, Cristina Vee, Kaiji Tang, Sarah Williams, Rich Brown, Laura Post, Kai Kennedy and all the other amazing people who make this game awesome! (I could say the other names but that would take too long heh)**

 **Enjoy Chapter Two Not What He Expected (Part One)**

* * *

Setting the Stage Chapter Two

Summer 31/8/2008 New Meridian, Beowulf's Apartment...

"The hero that did the impossible: the man that defeated a monster. He rallied a nation at war. There was a time when everyone could say. "I know Beowulf." During the Grand War, the people of the Canopy Kingdom were gripped with a terrible fear of the race of savage giants known as the Gigans. They were unstoppable. Then. Came. Beowulf. He defeated the brutal warrior Grendel in a no-holds-barred exhibition match as the nation watched. Seeing her son defeated, Grendel's mother was consumed by rage and lashed out but our hero didn't flinch. The Hag went down! That day, Beowulf became a legend. It wasn't long before Wulfamania was running wild! Beowulf, the champion of a nation. A natural entertainer, remembered for his "Wulfpack "of fans and for action figures the Canopy kingdom's little boys couldn't live without. But when the war ended, the patriotic spirit that fueled that adoration for Beowulf began to fade. After he left the ring, he was stuck with bit parts in cheap action flicks, game shows and even infomercials. He didn't go out with a growl but with a whimper. As the Bad Wolf Man on the popular "kids" show Annie of the Stars. Beowulf disappeared from the public eye. How long has it been since anybody's heard that famous howl?" After the long winded monologue ended, Beowulf threw his remote at the TV, while it played commercials.

"Shaddup TV. I've still got the howl and I've got the noise complaints to prove it!" Beowulf lay slouched on his sofa in his white overall t shirt, dressing gown, pink slippers and black and white boxers. All the while drooling on his pillow, with hurting behind him. He groaned, as he got up from his sofa and walked over to his partner's mantel.

He stopped to pick up some left over tea he made earlier and just stared and Grendel. _"They don't know what I had to deal with. But there were good times too."_ He closed his eyes and smiled at Grendel as he reminisced. "Those were the good ol days, right? High Five Buddy!" Nothing happened. He opened his eyes. "Come on don't leave me hangin." Beowulf frowned.

Suddenly, the TV turned to the news, which immediately got The Wulfs attention. "We Interrupt Canopy Kingdom Celebrity Crash Out for a breaking report! The Skullgirl has reappeared.

 _"(_ Great and I was enjoying my life of doing nothing. At least something good happens now… Wish I could be out there… Making people feel happy.) _"_ Beowulf thought sadly.

The TV continued. "Sightings have been conformed in down town New Meridian and Maplecrest!" Beowulf just grunted and turned to leave.

As Beowulf was about to go back to dream of being the people's hero again, fate would give him a second chance to make everything right. Suddenly, Grendel's arm hit Beowulf from behind. "Ow!" He shouted, as he fell. "Little Late! Wait a sec… Did you slap me bro? Not cool!" The Champ tried to rise, however, his partner fell ontop of him. Trying to pull his face off. "Hey, hey! What's wrong bud? You haven't been like this for years. He's possessed! Crap….! Alright, I need to get to the Divine Cathedral, maybe a priest, nun or someone can calm him down. I only just go out to get beer but right now I'll make an exception! Um, now where was it again?!" Beowulf announced to the room like he was cutting a promo.

Nothing… And Grendel just kept attacking him. "Ow ow! OK. Time to go." Beowulf grabbed Grendel, ran to his door, opened it and ran down the stairs. Soon, after going through several running crowds and people fleeing, he made it to the Cathedral. It was kinda weird how the Skullgirl had appeared from near here, yet nothing had been touched. Beowulf didn't let it bother him and just kept on running into the confines.

Grendel was still trying to pull his skin off and it was annoying, the stupid guy would not let go! He then spotted a sister tending to a lantern. He quickly ran up to her. The nun turned to see Beowulf running up to her. On the outside she was calm, on the inside she was shocked. "(Well, well. What a surprise. And he brought Grendel. Thank you for this deliverance Aeon.)"

Beowulf continued to struggle with Grendel, who was trying to cover his mouth. "Sister, you gotta help me! This thing is possessed!"

The nun only tilted her head. "(Just to be sure.)Is that the arm of a Gigan...?" She asked calmly with her soft voice.

"What does it look like? Quick, do an exorcism or something!" Beowulf pleaded.

The Nun calmly inspected the arm more. "You should rid yourself of it child. The dead are under the Skullgirl's control now…"

Beowulf's eyes widened. "(Oh hell no!)Hey, I earned this trophy fair and square! She can't have it! (She's not taking my best bud, over my dead body!)" The nun then tapped the arm and it fell limp onto the ground.

"Finally! The stupid thing calmed down." Beowulf sighed in relief.

"(You're welcome… Fool.) You've been given a second chance. Renounce it. Be not prideful." The nun told the wulf seriously.

"Damn right I'm proud! I'm gonna kick some Skullgirl butt! (No one messes with my partner!) _"_ Saying and thinking that, The Wulf picked up his partner's arm and sprinted out.

The nun went back to tending to the lantern, until an idea popped into her head and she gasped.

"Sister Agatha, I'm back!" She heard a voice with a humorous tone. The sister turned to see a nurse walking towards her.

"Lady Valentine, you have returned."

"Indeed. Also, was that the famous idiot Beowulf who just left?"

"Yes. The Gigan's arm had run amuck and attempted to kill him due to The Skullgirl's influence. I stopped it however."

"Aw that was sweet of you. Never took you for the caring type."

"Don't talk nonsense. I only did that to not arouse suspicions." She snapped.

Valentine gave a head tilt nod. "If you say so. Anyway, correct me if I'm wrong but was that a gasp I just heard from you. Something happened?"

"Follow me and I shall tell both of you."

"Very well." Valentine nodded.

Both then went to the entrance of the catacombs, behind the confession booth and entered. Walking down the stairs, Double looked behind to address the nurse. "If I may ask Lady Valentine, where were you?"

"Checking for the defenses at Lab 8. Just making sure we have every possible entrance down before we attack. Remember what I said about the Medicis though."

"Of course." Double nodded and turned round for the rest of the journey downwards. Making it down to the bottom, Valentine called out her boss. "Marie. If you would show yourself."

Red eyes shot open and out floated a girl wearing a maid outfit, with a vacuum curled behind her, followed by 3 giant skulls and many smaller ones. The Skullgirl. **"What is it?"** She asked. A little irritated.

"An opportunity has presented itself and I suggest we take it." The nun spoke.

"How will it benefit our plans?" Valentine curiously asked.

 **"Speak now Double, I'm getting impatient. Every second gives the city a chance to prepare, including the Medici scum and the ASG Labs."** Marie snapped.

Double did her normal unemotional smirk. "This puppet however, will make sure nobody interferes with our operations. I'll elaborate further later. For now, you both focus on the attacks, leave everything else to me."

After finishing, the Shapeshifter abruptly left her "colleagues", took out a pair of gold shades and put them on. "Get ready babe. Your good ol pal is back." Changing form, as she walked up the stone staircase.

* * *

Beowulf threw Grendel onto the couch, walked in and fell atop his bed. "Kick Skullgirl butt, yeah right. I'm way outta my league here. I could never take her on. Besides, I'd need my Wulfpack to give me the boost and they're all gone now. Forget it. Anyway, I'll hit the sack, then go to the shops, get beer and fall asleep again." The news turned on again but Beowulf just shut the TV off and went back to sleep.

* * *

Summer 4/7/1995 New Meridian, NMO Arena...

 _Beowulf walked into to the backstage area and sat down on his chair: Hurting. He was sweating hard. After an incredible match, where he had just retained his championship against Randy Damage. Backstage workers, fellow wrestlers and doctors were giving him praise, a pat on the back, the usual stuff for The Wulf, since every night he went out there and gave it 150%._

 _Soon after, Randy joined them in the back and opened for a bro hug. Beowulf returned the gesture and they both embraced, while the others clapped. "Good match man."_

 _"You too bro. Sorry again you couldn't get the belt. I really tried to get you pushed but eh you know how it is. Hopefully you shut them up out there." Beowulf laughed as he detached from the hug._

 _Randy just gave him a pat. "Eh don't sweat it. You know how it is with the creative team. Guys don't know how to push and book their wrestlers. The storylines are good though. Just wish Zane would have time to come up with things as well. It was better when he came up with the ideas. Why don't you go ask him about that. Since yous are close like bros." Randy spoke in a tired tone._

 _Beowulf sat back down, while also taking a bottle and pouring water onto his face. "Leave him bud. You know how it is right now with the Grand War still going, Zane's got to handle the stuff outside the ring know what I'm sayin? I don't really pay attention to the politics but besides, when it ends we'll have em back, no big deal." Beowulf encouraged his fellow co-worker._

 _"Same here and yeah I guess." Randy agreed._

 _"Anyway need to go see my kids, they'll will be wanting to see me and getting on at me for not winning." The brunette gave a laugh and wave._

 _"Yeah… Cool." Beowulf gave a hesitant little wave back, as he left the area as well. He then stayed silent for a minute before walking on._

" _Wife… Kids… I wonder what it's like to have em?..." He mused but shook his head immediately after thinking "Get your head out the gutter man. You don't need a family, you got all you want right now, plus, you ain't good with people anyway, especially woman." Beowulf spoke to himself, as he walked. "Actually, some of the others have been telling me as well. I know things are bad but they'll get better. Push or no. Maybe I should talk to Zane about it. They have been asking me for months now." Thinking that, he was then "attacked" by an interviewer, asking him how his match went, future plans and some crap like that._

 _He cut the promo (Meaning: speech to the crowd, if some of you awesome people aren't familiar with wrestling), then he decided to go see his best friend and mentor. These promos were getting more and more scripted now and he like the rest, was getting pissed at that. How's a wrestler supposed to find his character on his own, when they keep putting out this crud?!_

 _Knocking on the door and opening it, he saw his Manager sitting down, feet kicked up cross legged on the table, while he whistled. As soon as his Boss saw who it was, he gave a cheeky grin and jumped out of his seat with a spring. "Hey, hey. How's my main main man doin!?" He laughed as he gave a punch to Beowulf's shoulder._

 _Beowulf smiled and looked around the room, especially eyeing the table. "Hey bro. I'm good. That's a lot of stuff you got there. New money contracts, new blood or…?"_

 _"Aw ha, don't you worry about that my friend. Just a couple of deals. You know, Grand War stuff. No offense to the people dyin out there but if the war kept going, we'd be making millions, nay billions! But I ain't that savage, hope the guys out there clean up shop soon." Zane laughed._

 _Beowulf was a bit taken back by Zanes "Joke" but he let it slide. He did sometimes say stuff he didn't really mean. It was becoming more prominent as time went on though..._

 _"Same here. So what's the plan when the war does die down, we losing views, merchandise sales?" Beowulf asked._

 _"Might lose a couple of views but we'll survive don't worry. Just leave it to me my little Wulf. I'll keep us going and maybe we'll get more of an audience, to get them to see how great wrestling is! I can see it now "Dynamite Zane MacDougal. Hosting: The New Era of Canopy World Wrestling!". Yeah I like that! Remind me to write that down bud." While Zane continued to rant about the future. Beowulf was trying to remember what he was going to ask in the first place but he was cut off by Zane._

" _Oh yeah. Great match by the way. Nice sell by Randy after the Wulf Bottom. Got to give the guy props. You were the highlight though babe. Pretty soon, more will spread about your awesome undefeated streak! Defeating Grendel has made you a hero my friend, nay a legend, no… A God!"_

 _Beowulf loved it when his best bro got so poetic like that or something. Made him feel more than what he was "Really? I'm a god?"_

 _"Yeah! Beowulf: The Wrestling God! Think of all the sold out paperview sales. All the lovely dollar signs hahaha! But of course all for the Wulfpack right babe?"_

 _"Yeah. For the Wulfpack! Goddess, I'm pumped! Can I go out and talk to them!?" Beowulf, now wasn't thinking straight and getting too caught up in his momentum._

 _Zane sat back down again. "Sure bud. I'll let you do some improvising victory speech or something like that. Now if you don't mind, I need to get back to the paperwork. I'll talk to you later kay?"_

 _Beowulf gave a "Cool bro. See you." And left the room, closing the door._

 _Zane meanwhile, gave a sigh of relief. "How'd I get stuck doing this I'll never know. Still, it has its benefits. Keeping an eye on the current state of the economy is proving fruitful indeed. Thank you, Selene for providing this opportunity and you Lorenzo you fool. The war should continue for a couple more years, by that time, Queen Nancy will reach her breaking point. Even after all the praying. And… it will also be the end for you... Beowulf."_

 _Just then, Zane felt someone enter her thoughts. "Yes? Yes. Of course. Your plan is proceeding apace. Being patient is all we can do now. Indeed, I shall not fail. All shall fall to the Trinity."_

* * *

" _And I can guarantee you, I will win my next match and the one after that, then the next one and the next and the next and the next! Nobodies taking this title from me! Not now, not ever and you can't teach that! Thank you, New Meridian! I will see you on Monday!" He ended his promo, the crowd cheered and chanted his name as he went to leave the ring but stopped after the cheers got louder. He didn't want to leave the ring now. They all loved him. He was their champ. Their Hero..._

* * *

Summer 31/8/2008 Beowulf's apartment...

Beowulf smiled and drooled on his pillow as he dreamed. When everything was perfect. It ended however, when his telephone rang, which woke him up and him falling out of bed when he heard it. Rubbing his head, he quickly realised the situation. "Ow… Need to sleep on the bed not just one side… Wait phone-call… I never get phone-call's… Better not be those damn kids again." Beowulf grumbled.

Scratching his butt, while getting another beer, he took his time to the phone. "Coming, coming. Hurting why can't you grab it? Good point. Hello." He answered. Nothing. He was already getting pissed. It had to be those kids again. "Listen if it's you brats again I swear I'll-!" He was soon interrupted by a familiar over-the-top voice.

"Woah there babycakes. That any way to talk to an old friend? Jeez."

Beowulf was speechless. "I… Wait... HUH!?"

"Let me cut to the chase Babe. We're back in da game. Which means Wulfamania is back!"

Beowulf paused again, for a second. "Wait….. Does that mean I'm still champ?"

* * *

 **Back in black? Probably not. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading, review at your leisure and have a good one!**


	3. Not What He Expected (Part Two)

**And here we go again...**

 **I do not own Skullgirls. All rights go to the amazing team of Lab Zero, The Composers and Cast: Mike Z, Alex Ahad, Michiru Yamane, Vincent Diamante, Cristina Vee, Kaiji Tang, Sarah Williams, Rich Brown, Laura Post, Kai Kennedy and all the other amazing people who make this game awesome! (I could say the other names but that would take too long heh)**

 **Enjoy Chapter Three Not What He Expected (Part 2)...**

* * *

Setting The Stage Chapter Three

Summer 31/8/2008 New Meridian, NMO Arena...

Alright so Beowulf would admit this: He never expected his old pal Zane to phone him up, say wrestling was making a comeback and that he wanted him to come out of retirement. This just couldn't be real. However, standing outside the arena and looking up at it again, he knew just how real it really was.

After talking with Zane on the phone for what felt like hours (Actually only 30 min), He quickly found what was left of his wrestling gear, washed it, put it on, grabbed Grendel and Hurting and made his way to his old Arena. He said "His" because he basically lived as long as it did, along with Zane. He gave a sigh and walked through the doors.

Once he made it through, he gave the area a long stare. There were stairs going up to different floors and into the balcony's, the staircase being held up by pillars. The walls were white, floor white as well, while the handles were blue the stairs a simple grey. On the right, there was a greeting desk with paperwork, pens, the simple office stuff. However, at the top above the desk there was the sign that read: "Canopy World Wrestling (CWW)".

Beowulf gave a grin, as he breathed in the air of the building he would probably be wrestling in, in the coming days. "Some things never change I suppose. Well apart from the look I guess and a wee bit of the smell." Saying that, The Wulf walked up to the desk and gave a whistle. "Hey, anybody here yet?" He thought he heard running, when a man came bursting through the doors and running past Beowulf. He looked strangely familiar weirdly.

His face looked terrified. Looking like, he just saw something horrible. A voice then probably talking to the man, shouted out of the direction the man in question just came from. "Just get her! And remember: No funny business or you know what'll happen." The voice shouted with an Icey tone barely recognisable but Beowulf recognised it.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry! I'll be sure to get confirmation!" The man cried and ran out the front doors.

The voice then walked out the doors and grinned when he saw Beowulf. "There he is! My champ. My bud. My main main man!"

Zane laughed, as he walked over and gave a punch to Beowulf's shoulder.

Beowulf in retaliation gave Zane a bear hug. "Bro I missed you so much! Damn. It's been so long!" Beowulf sighed, while crushing Zane.

"(...If he keeps squeezing I'm gonna burst. Literally!) Yea..h ma..nn long.. time…air!" Beowulf then let go of his mentor and slapped him on the back, which nearly toppled Zane over.

"Ha still ain't used to them eh?" Beowulf laughed at his friend's expense.

Trying to find his balance, Zane gave a cough and a "Yeah. (Even when he's being friendly and after all this time, his strength is amazingly terrifying...)" He looked Beowulf up and down. "Say babe, looks like your body is still 150% heh. Keep up with the weights? You look the same as always. (For a neanderthal.)" The dirty blonde chuckled.

Beowulf in response just rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah I guess. Even though there was no wrestling, I still just wanted to keep my healthy physique." Beowulf said while looking at his arm.

Zane merely raised an eyebrow. "Oh? (Interesting.) Heh then getting back into the ring should be a piece of cake for ya. Also, stop looking at your muscles. I know their awesome and all but remember you got brains as well. _..._ "

Beowulf's head shot back to Zane. "Right. Got it, got it. So I'm here and all, what's next?"

"Good question my giant Wulf. I don't know. Ha kidding! Let's go to my new and improved office and trust me, it's awesome." Zane jumped with glee, as began his way to the door he walked out from.

"Sounds good to me." Beowulf agreed while following Zane.

Walking into the corridors, Beowulf couldn't help but think of the guy who had just ran out of the building. Zane sounded pretty pissed at him. "Hey bro. Who was the skinny guy? He trying to stop us getting the business back together?"

Zane not looking back, kept walking and turned to another corridor. "Oh him? Nah it's nothing like that. He owes me a favour that's all. He was trying to say he didn't but I convinced him otherwise. Don't worry about the favour either." Zane answered back.

"Cool." Beowulf asked no more, as he and Zane walked up some stairs.

The stairs just led to more corridors. Beowulf didn't mind though, he was used to it all those years ago, made no difference here but he would admit, he was getting some de ja vu. "Man, still looks the same. Hope your office isn't on the other side of the building. We'll be going through so many different hallways." Beowulf joked.

"Trust me bud it ain't far. In fact, here we are now." Zane smiled.

They stopped as Zane opened the door to his office. "Welcome home bud." He grinned, as they both walked inside and he closed the door.

Beowulf looked around. "Wow. It looks the same but more old school." The Wulf stated while admiring the new office.

"That's the point my friend." Zane fired another grin off, as he walked round to his desk and sat down.

Beowulf still looking around the room, set is eyes on Zane's desk. "Huh, the desk looks the same. Heh good thing too, I always liked it that way. Not having these gits change that."

"Amen to that good sir." Zane nodded. "They seem to have only updated the bad things, which is a plus for us and I just made a rhyme so I can mark that off." Zane chuckled and began to look round himself. Beowulf seemed to have zoned out by that point, ignoring what had just been said.

"Yeah it is..."

* * *

Spring 3/3/1996 New Meridian NMO Arena...

" _Arroooooo! One Twenty Inch: PYTHON!" Role for the cover. "1. 2.3. WOOOOOOOOO." "Here's your winner and stilllll undefeated Wulfamania champion: Beoooowulfffff!" The announcer shouted to the audience, who cheered and applauded the epic match they had just witnessed._

 _Beowulf rolled off his opponent, while whispering into his ear: "Thanks so much for this."_

 _While the other whispered back: "Please, you should be the one getting thanked. Look sharp, here comes Johnny." Beowulf turned to see the ref coming to raise his arm as the victor._

 _Panting heavily and getting up, Beowulf looked around the arena, as the fans chanted his name. They screamed even more when his hand was raised. "Never gets old." He muttered happily. He turned to Johnny. "Cheers for the refereeing Johnny."_

 _"Don't mention it. Hell of a match." Beowulf smirked and nodded his approval of the title and once again looked round. Chants of Grendel were echoing all around. "They're calling for him. Better give em what they want." He walked over to the turnbuckle._

 _Grabbing his partner and his Chair: Hurting and Grendel, he made his way over to it. The black haired man jumped up to the second rope and balanced his chair on it. He then put one foot on the seat and another on the handle as he did his signature pose of: Slinging Grendel around his shoulder and pointing to the crowd. The crowd erupted into a much louder roar of appreciation for their hero. Beowulf just smiled. "I wish this could never end..." He closed his eyes and basked in the glory._

 _After a couple of seconds, he jumped down to see his opponent up and applauding him too. Walking over to him, he shook his hand and hugged him. The crowd cheered as they embraced. They would cheer for almost anything relating to Beowulf, especially when he was with Randy and the man in question loved it._

 _"Thanks again Randy." Damage just smiled._

 _"Again, it's you who should be getting thanked."_

 _"Nah you made it special, no me. I'm just a guy retaining. That reminds me, need to see Zane. I'll see you later. Oh yeah, remember the promo or the writers will have ya." Beowulf joked. Randy just gave him a jokey slap to the shoulder, as he made his way to the ropes._

 _Beowulf rolled out of the ring and made his way up to the backstage area. At the same time, Randy was cutting his promo to the crowd. Talking about how he was honoured to once again fight Beowulf and saying every time it was special. Beowulf smiling always admired that about the Macho King. He always was real with his promos. The last he heard of the speech was Randy hoping to have more "awesome" matches with The Wulf. Which he silently agreed with, walking through the entrance curtains._

 _Walking into the backstage area, he sat down on a very large case. Again, sweating and panting heavily, he was treated to an applause by the stage editors, doctors etc. Simple stuff for him really. He did enjoy being in the spotlight and being the people's champ but some of his co workers were complaining that they were not getting a push or a championship title match, hell not even a championship run. Now The Wulf wasn't greedy, he loved the belt but he actually agreed with his fellow wrestlers. He wanted to see them succeed as well but it was just because of the writing team. They complained it was Zane but he was still busy and Beowulf new that Zane wanted what was best for everyone too, it was just a very busy schedule. In the end, Beowulf just wanted everyone to be happy. Both wrestlers and fans. However, even he could not get that wish._

" _Hey bud. I saw the awesome match, how's my favourite Wulf doin?" And speak of The Devil, his manager had arrived._

 _"Hey Zane bro. I'm good thanks, just tired after retaining is all." Beowulf took a drink from a bottle Zane handed to him. "Thanks." He gulped._

 _"Don't mention it and what a retaining it was babe. So epic! That kick out from the diving elbow was awesome and the way you used Grendel to finish it: Perfecto. Man, you and that arm make a good team. It's almost like he's alive as well." Zane encouraged him._

 _"Yeah he's my partner now and has helped me through many matches. It was the same here too. I'm glad I kept this with me. I do it to honour him."_

 _Zane chuckled. "Don't know how that honours him. Being used as a plaything."_

 _"Hey, he's more than that! Don't insult him." Beowulf gave a glare, which made his manager walk back a bit._

 _Zane was momentarily stunned."(He's grown attached to this thing? That I did not expect.) Yikes. I won't bud, sorry about that." Zane smiled apologetically._

 _"It's fine." Beowulf grumbled._

 _"Hey, remember we have a paperview named after him. You did an awesome match then too. Ha can't believe it was just a month ago... 1 year anniversary of the man that did the Impossible... Why the long face? You should feel proud of that win. You've retained again!"_

 _Beowulf merely grunted. "It's starting to feel less and less like a big win now."_

 _Zane frowned at what had been said. "Something wrong bud?"_

 _"Can I speak to you in your office?" Beowulf asked._

 _"Sure, sure. Hope nothing's happened? (Please Aeon no!)" "Nah, nah. It's nothing like that. "(Oh thank Lamia.)"_

 _"Go ahead and lead the way." Beowulf stretched his hand out for Zane to lead the way and he did so._

 _Walking down the corridor, Beowulf asked Zane: "So, you going to start writing the storylines again?"_

 _"Sorry babe, I still need to do stuff for the war. Rest assured, I'll still write stuff for you though. (Nice to see he's agitated. More than I could get from him in a year...)"_

 _Beowulf's face fell. "Oh... Cool." He muttered._

 _"Something wrong?"_

 _"Nothing." Finally reaching the office, they stepped inside, as Zane closed the door._

 _Beowulf sat down in the usual chair out of three, while Zane walked round to his chair on the other side of the desk. Sitting down Beowulf's mentor put his hands on the table and looked at him seriously. "Talk to me."_

 _Beowulf took a breath. "(Here goes). Listen, I know that it's awesome that I'm the champ, I sell paperviews and everyone loves me and all but I feel like the other guys are missing out."_

 _Zane nodded his head. "I see."_

 _Beowulf continued. "Now don't get me wrong, I love being champ and all but I just want to see the others be champ for a bit, then I can beat em for the championship."_

 _Zane gave another nod. "Uh huh."_

 _"What I'm trying to say is, even though I beat Grendel and I'm supposed to be the unbeatable legend, the streak and all that. Why not give the others a cool storyline and let them run with the ball?" Beowulf was glad he finally remembered all of what he was going to say. He was hopeful that Zane would agree. After all, it was fair._

 _For the next couple of seconds it was silence. Until Zane spoke up. "(For an idiot, he is kind of smart when he puts his mind to it. It's admirable that he'd do this for everyone. So fascinating... Anyway! I can't have this happen right now. I need to keep this undefeated streak going... Ah!) Um hm. I hear you babe, I hear you. I understand about the others wanting to be champ and stuff and you're right, they do deserve a championship run and I would write them awesome storylines. It's just..." Zane got up and walked round to Beowulf ,who got up out his chair himself._

 _Zane put his arm around Beowulf's shoulder. "It's just that, this is all part of a bigger storyline. You see babe I want to build you up as a legend and what is better than a legend?" Zane asked gleefully._

 _Beowulf in return thought about it for a second. "Um... Happy legend?" Zane facepalmed mentally._

 _"Wrong bud but close heh. (Not even) It's a defeated legend! Just think: No one can beat you and you're gloating in victory. Then, outta nowhere, YOU are challenged. You accept of course because you think it's no big deal, a walk in the park, lardy dardy da and then bam!" Zane smacked his hands together. "You're beaten..." Zane glared seriously at Beowulf then smirked. Waiting for a response._

 _Beowulf rubbed the back of his head. It did sound quite awesome. "Gee... er... I don't know. How long would it have to go on for?" He asked._

 _Zane took his hand off Beowulf's shoulder and jumped bum first onto the desk. "Only for a couple years and then you can get beaten and take a rest. By then the war will be done and someone else can "run with the ball" as you call it. AND you know what that means."_

 _Beowulf captivated by the idea now, made a fist eagerly. "WHAT DOES IT MEAN?"_

 _"It means: This handsome mamma jamma will be back in the storyline game! Everybody wins! So you see, this is all for your benefit bud and the others. I know that you want me back writing more storylines for the guys but war is war. Just do this for me and you'll be helping everyone including you. And just think, everyone will be applauding your efforts. You'll be a mega star. Everyone will love you both fan and wrestler." Zane encouraged._

 _Beowulf was stunned by the words. He would always be in the spotlight and he'd be helping everybody and all he needed to do was remain champ for a couple of years... Nothing seemed wrong with it! It was perfect! Zane in the meantime raised an eyebrow. "(I wonder what he's thinking right now. Was that enough to convince him?) Well, what do you think?"_

 _Beowulf grinned and put his hands into fists. "Let's do it!"_

 _Zane grinned along with his best bud. "There we go. I knew that you'd agree."_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _"Yeah indeed! Though, just in case of the others getting annoyed, just try and keep them calm. Just say that Zane has everything covered. It would be quite awkward if you told them don't you think?"_

 _Beowulf rubbed his chin. "Yeah, I guess so."_

 _Zane jumped off the desk. "Hey, don't think about it too much. If you can't convince them, just send them to me. I'll explain the whole situation and set them... straight heh. So you don't need to worry about a thing. As always, leave it in my hands my little Wulf. Good ol Zane has got you covered."_

 _Beowulf beamed happily. "Thanks for this bro. You know others think that you only care about the business but I know you're a good guy deep down."_

 _Zane froze on the spot, trying to process the words. "Good guy?"_

 _"Sure. You're doing this all for us, how can you not be?" Beowulf happily asked._

 _"Yeah... Yeah of course. Sure I do care!"_

 _Beowulf looked at Zane curiously. "You alright bro?"_

 _Zane snapped out of his trance. "Yeah of course I am. Heh why would I not be?"_

 _"You just repeated yourself."_

 _"Nah it's nothing. I'm just happy I got to tell you the truth. Alright, I need to get the papers done for the board. You just go see Randy and have a drink on me. Oh and get Jake and Mark. I need to speak to them about their match at Hardcore Heaven."_

 _Beowulf made his way to the door. "Alright bro. See you." He opened it and stopped. "Again, thanks for this. You're the bested best friend a guy could ask for." Beowulf walked out and closed the door after a giving Zane a bro fist._

 _Zane stood there. Stunned once again. "Friend? Good guy?" He repeated the words like they were alien. "How can he be so kind and confident? I know he is just a pawn and yet he accepts it so willingly..." Zane walked round and sat back down on his desk chair. The dirty blonde then took off his shades and rubbed his red eyes. "Such an enigma... Eh, it doesn't matter he's still just a nobody. Nothing I need to worry about. Now, it's almost about time for Aeon's bath... I hate scrubbing..." Zane sighed in his office, revealing his under light brown hair and smirked, changing into his "other clothes"._

" _It won't be long now._ _J̴ **u̸** s̴ **t̷ ̵** a̸ **̴c̵** o̸ **u̴** p̴ **l̵** e̶ ̵ **m̸** o̴ **r̷** e̵ ̸ **y̷** e̴ **a̷** r̶ **s̶.̸.̷..̷"**_

 _Beowulf meanwhile, walked around and found Randy resting at a table. "Hey bro." Beowulf greeted him._

 _"Hey Beowulf. You seem happy. Anything good happen?" Randy asked the happy Wulf._

 _"Ha yeah. Let's just say it's going to be a good couple of years."_

* * *

Summer 31/8/2008 NMO Arena...

Beowulf was so caught in his memory; he didn't hear his manager call out to him. "wulf. Beowulf!" His manger shouted. "Huh?"

"Stop daydreaming bud. Times a wastin." "Oh sorry. I was just thinking of something..." He shook his head.

"That's fine. I can understand that since it's been so long. Say, that reminds me, what you been up to?" His gleeful manager asked, interested (Not really).

"Oh, um I was in some movies, I was a Wulf in one of them as well. Met a really nice co-star. Became a good friend, helped me through the tough times and then I took a break. I was just chilling and that's when you phoned. I was just thinking about getting back into the squared circle, wanting to get rid of all those bad memories when we went down hill... Anywho, what's new with you bro? _Wonder how things are with Lacie..._ " Beowulf asked.

Zane kicked his feet up calmly, though on the inside he didn't expect the question. "Me? Well... I've been out and about. Er... Just been handling little businesses, branching out and stuff. I go to church sometimes. Still religious heh-heh. I'm sorry for not calling you as much as well, I was just busy. But then I got the idea to restart the business because if I'm honest bud, I just want to leave a good impression of wrestling in the minds of the public. Pretty sure you do too. So do you want to make this awesome again!?" He asked confidently.

Beowulf in response jumped up out of his seat in agreement. "Yeah! Let's make this so awesome that we knock it outta the park and I got just the opponent in mind to fight: I wanna take on the Skullgirl!" Beowulf announced to the room.

The sharp dressed man immediately sprang up from his chair after taking his legs off the desk. "Whoa whoa, bud you serious?! You wanna take on the deadliest of deadliest, the cream of the crop: The Skullgirl?! Beowulf babecakes I love ya and all but do you really think you can beat her? I mean you did beat Grendel but a Skullgirl is even worse!(Just like I said he would.)" Zane looked at Beowulf like he was insane, inside though, he was silently pleased, unemotionally that is. "(I expected him to say it later but right now, you are just full of surprises my friend.)" His shades flashed.

The Wulf scoffed. "Yeah, so what? She ain't that tough. Like you said: I beat Grendel. She'll be a piece of cake too. I know it sounds stupid but I think this is the only way I can get back out there Zane. Nobody will come see me if I'm still a joke! _Shit._ "

"What do you mean a joke, I thought you said that you were taking a break (A break?! More like permanent humiliating retirement...)?" Zane raised an eyebrow.

Beowulf's eyes shifted. "I was but... it doesn't matter, you know what I'm sayin. Just help me try and beat her. Please!" Beowulf slammed his hands on the table.

Zane put his hands up in defence. "Alright. I hear ya, I hear ya bud... Let's say I did help you... What would be in it for yours truly?"

He blinked in response. "You kidding? A Beowulf comeback story that's what'll it'll be. "Beowulf Vs The Skullgirl" It doesn't get any bigger than that. Think of all the sold out seats you'll get bro. All the views. Isn't that enough?"

Putting his elbow on the desk in a dramatic fashion, the shades wearing man pretended to think about it carefully. "Hm... it's tempting... Ok fine!" He quickly got back into his original cool posture. "Under one condition!" Zane put a single index finger up.

"What?"

"I'll arrange the fight and the comeback story thing you said. How does that sound?"

Beowulf eyes gleamed with joy. "Yes! Get in! Thanks bro." He put his fist out for a bro fist. Zane returned the gesture and they both laughed.

"That's the spirit my little Wulf! Here's the thing though: Before the big match, you gotta have the comeback match. I know you said you wanted You V. Marie as the comeback match but it's better if they were individual. Know what I mean?"

Beowulf looked up at the ceiling. "Huh, I guess that sounds alright. You always know best after all bud."

The manager grinned. "(Perfect.) Awesome. I've arranged it to be for tonight by the way."

Beowulf blinked. "Oh cool... Wait WHAT?!"

"What better way for a comeback than right now! The people are scared and their hero Beowulf is back to save the day! Eh, eh? Sounds quite appealing doesn't it?"

Taking a step back Beowulf had to process the new out of nowhere information. "But today... That's... That's AWESOME! YEAH THATS'S AWESOME! NICE GOING BRO!"

"(Well that was a quick change of heart.)" Zane sweat dropped.

Breaking out of his hype trance Beowulf pointed at his "mentor" playfully. "Ha! Sneaky. Arranging matches before they were announced. Just like ya. So the fans right, their coming?"

Zane frowned. "Wellll it's hard to say. We'll just have to see tonight. Don't worry. It's you so of course they'll come. Now I've put up posters about you coming outta retirement and got contacts announcing it on the streets. Well the Skullgirl is out, so I don't know what good that'll do. Anyway, people will know."

"Oh cool."

"Yeah."

Beowulf then thought of something. "By the way. You said: "Marie" Is that the name of the new Skullgirl."

His "manager" nodded back.

"How'd you know what her name was?"

He didn't expect the question and twitched slightly with his eye while remaining deathly silent. "(Certainly putting me on the spot...)" The manager then sheepishly smiled while clearing his throat _"..._ Well, heh... It was announced earlier today after the first sightings of course! You wouldn't have seen it though."

Beowulf frowned. "I guess..."

Seeing the bemused expression, the slick dressed man quickly tried to change subject. "Hey! Don't worry about it! Listen, I heard about a guy who wants to help-" Just then, a knock on the door was heard. "(Blessed be the Trinity _.)_ Come in!" He shouted.

The door opened and in walked the man that Beowulf saw running out of the building before being followed by a young girl. She wore black stockings, that had orange diamonds on them, a low cut dress, with long sleeves which were red, white, black and orange and she had emerald green hair, light brown eyes and also some light purple eye shadow. What was most distinguishable however, was the giant hat she wore that had a long pair of arms attached to it. These were also covered in black diamonds.

"Alright , where is he then? I bet you just made it up. I kne- Uhhhhhh..." She stopped her rant the moment she saw Beowulf.

The Wulf in return just gave a small wave. "Uh hi?"

The girl seemed to respond by blushing and saying a very quiet "hi" All the while ogling at him.

The runner who just came in gave a breath. "I found her... as you can see..."

Zane's face crept up into a slight smirk unnoticeable smirk. "(Now we can begin. _)_ Awesome bud! I knew you would get Ms. Cerebella here. Beowulf babe, meet your biggest fan and the person who will be carrying you to your comeback match victory!" He announced enthusiastically.

Beowulf looked at her up and down. "Okay then... She looks tough I guess..."

Cerebella just kept staring at him admirably. Until, of course. She asked the ultimate question:

"Will you sign Vice Versa for me?!"

* * *

Five hours later...

* * *

Streets of New Meridian...

A girl walking through some almost empty streets stopped by a TV shop that had caught her eye literally. Curious, the girl looked in at the shop window and saw what was going on the TV screen. "And welcome to tonight's match. The Man, The Legend, The Hero: Beowulf is back! Hosted by Dynamite Zane MacDougal." The Announcer on the TV announced to the millions watching.

The girl's eye widened at what she saw. There he was, in all his stupidity. "I knew all you little Wulves out there couldn't forget your main man! He's back to protect the pack!"

"Not good." The girl shook her head, as another person entered the ring.

"Hey, Champ. You sure you're ready for this? It's been years since you got in the ring. I might be too much for you to handle!" The circus looking girl smirked while her very peculiar looking hat's hand morphed into a strong fist.

"Definitely not good!" Annie shouted.

* * *

 **There she is! Our favourite Girl of The Stars has arrived! It was a blast to write! Thanks for the new favs, follows and reviews, see you in the next one. As always: Review at your leisure and have a good one!**


	4. The Comeback Story Of The Century

**Hello again Ladies and** **Gentlemen. Hope you've stuck with me through the months of waiting and if not... well, more power to you good Sir or Ma'am! So sit back, relax, get a cool drink and popcorn and let's stop with me rambling!**

 **I do not own Skullgirls. All rights go to the amazing team of Lab Zero, The Composers and Cast: Mike Z, Alex Ahad, Michiru Yamane, Vincent Diamante, Cristina Vee, Kaiji Tang, Sarah Williams, Rich Brown, Laura Post, Kai Kennedy and all the other amazing people who make this game awesome! (I could say the other names but that would take too long heh)**

 **Enjoy Chapter Four: The Comeback Story of the Century...**

* * *

Setting the Stage Chapter Four

Autumn 1/9/2008, NMO Arena...

"1… 2… 3…!"

"Here's your winner and still undefeated Wulfamania champion. Please give a warm welcome back to: The master of promos. The king of the One Twenty Inch Python. Made of 284 pounds of folded steel and sex appeal! The Man. The Legend: BEOWULLLLLLLFFFFFFFFF!" The announcer cried to the audience, who roared in appreciation for their Wulfs heroic win and triumphant return.

Beowulf got up after pinning one of his biggest fans: Cerebella or so she said. Damn it was a great comeback match. He was surprised she knew so many moves. Guess his legacy lived on after all.

Looking around the arena, he saw so many sparkling eyes, so many happy pedestrians, so many happy little kids. Even though the Skullgirl had appeared, they'd all came. " _They all came to see me... They all came to see me again…"_ Beowulf tried to hold back tears, as he asked for a microphone.

Getting said Mic, he slowly brought it to his lips. Taking a pause, he then shouted. "Finalllyyy… THE WULF HAS COME BACK TO NEW MERIDIAN!" At the same time, the crowd talked in unison with him, like they had been waiting for it. After, the crowd went wild, happy that Beowulf hadn't lost his touch one bit.

Cerebella meanwhile, secretly smiled as she lay on the mat still. _"Heh (He's still got it…)... ow… Man he doesn't pull his punches either…"_ She felt her sides. There was nothing real about his strength

At the same time meanwhile, Zane carefully looked on in satisfaction from behind the backstage curtain. Pleased with the response Beowulf seemed to be getting from the crowd.

Knowing what was coming next, he stealthily slipped away back to his office.

Back with the champ, he was still enthralled by their reactions to him "You guys seem to have missed me." Beowulf stated the obvious. The crowd roared back at him happily. "Ha! I missed yous too! So are you fired up for The: Beowulf Comeback Tour!"

The crowd cheered and then began chanting "Beowulf! Beowulf!"

"I can't hear all you little Wulfs!"

"BEOWULF! BEOWULF!"

"THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! That little demonstration should put any doubts about my comeback to rest. I'M BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!"

"YEAHHHHHHHH!" The crowd screamed back.

"That's just what I'll do to the Skullgirl too!" Beowulf screamed back and the crowd went wild.

"WOOOOOOOOOO!"

A few feet away from the wulf, his opponent got up and at the same time Beowulf turned to face her. He then walked over to her, shook her hand and gave her one of the biggest bro hugs ever which made The hat wearing girl's legs wobble from the shock "(He hugged me!)" She gleefully thought like a fangirl. Until she fell down to one knee from the damage. "Oof…"

Beowulf knelt down to her level and put his hand on her shoulder. She immediately blushed on touch. "…You ok?" He looked concerned. Cerebella decided to just put on the tough guy act. "Don't worry about me big guy. It's usually worse than this." Beowulf smiled, nodded and got up. He then turned his back and was about to walk out the ring but not before doing one last thing. "Take care of yourself. And Kid?" He turned around with his lovely smile. "Thanks." He then stuck out his fist. Cerebella hesitated but did the same and they connected the bro fist. The crowd went wild once again.

Beowulf picked up the mic on his way out and as he walked up the ramp, said. "Every comeback match has to be with an awesome opponent and this girl right here was amazing. Let's hear it for CEREBEELLLLLA!"

The crowd cheered and chanted her name, as Beowulf took one last look at the arena and walked behind the curtain. "I'm home."

* * *

After he got into the backstage area, he was patted on the back, told "Good job Beowulf" and high fived.

Beowulf grinned to himself. "(Just like before.) _Feels like 11 years ago all over again."_

"Beowulf sir. Mr. MacDougal would like a word with you in his office." One of the technicians he just passed by said.

"Sure bud. I'll go see him now." Beowulf nodded and began his walk to the Managers office.

* * *

Zane's Office...

Knocking and walking in, he saw Zane with the biggest smile on his face. "Ha-ha-ha! There he is! Ladies and Gentlemen. The Legend is back and better than ever!" Zane punched the air and hopped onto his table.

Beowulf stood in the middle of the room, still grinning like a fool. "Yeah man. I can't believe they didn't forget!"

"Ha! See! Told you your Wulfpack wouldn't forget you! And you were so worried about going out there." Zane gave a sly grin. Beowulf merely rolled his eyes.

"So? How'd ya like your first headliner? You taste blood out there babe? You smell the crowd?" He jumped off and put his hand into a fist. "They're hungry for more. They're dying for the Wulf! Forget that no-name you just dropped on the mat. Even Grendel is ancient history. You're back!" Zane grinned, while putting a hand in his pocket.

"It's like the last few years never even happened. I'm so glad we're back in business together bro! I. AM. SO. PUMPED (She was a good kid though. Helping me with my comeback. Not many would do that for me.)!" The wulf gave his respect to the Diamond.

Zane just kept on grinning, if anything you could see all his teeth. "(Over-the-top as always.) Good, good. This is just the beginning… Zane MacDougal is gonna take you all the way this time. I promise. Before too long, you'll be taking on the whole world's enemy: The Skullgirl, in front of the cameras!" The Manager announced.

"This train don't stop!" Beowulf shouted.

"Heh. Not this time." Zane walked around and sat in his chair. "But first things first. The town's in an uproar, right? Because of the Skullgirl." Zane put his hand to his face in a thinking sort of manner. "The populace is, how can I put this… They're hugging their teddy bears and crying. (I tried…) You can hear em out there, crying in fear. And do you know why?" Zane raised an eyebrow at Beowulf.

The man in question was getting so hyped, he couldn't keep still. "I don't! Tell me why!"

"I'll tell you why." He slammed his fist down on the table. "It's because there's so many freaks on the streets! The Skullgirl shows up, everything goes all wobbly and then the characters come popping out of the woodwork!" At this point, Zane was standing atop his office table but Beowulf didn't care. This was awesome!

"We need someone to put them back in the woodwork! Do you think you could be a carpenter for me, Beowulf!?" Zane himself, was believing the hype already "(What a strange feeling this is.)" She thought.

"Don't you worry man! My entire bodies a hammer!" He shouted. All the hype was drowned out by those words.

Zane sweat dropped. "Uh… right. Heh, right. (...Was that a joke...?) Look it's all set up. You don't have to worry about a thing. The cameras will capture your brave battle on behalf of the little people. Can you do that for me?" Zane asked.

Beowulf leaped for joy and said. "I can be a hero!"

"You wanna be a hero? Go and get em!" Zane punched the air in enthusiasm.

Beowulf pointed at his best friend in a friendly manner. "I love the way you think man. Always one step ahead. Where abouts is it?"

"Oh, just in some rundown place called Little Innsmouth. Not a very good place to sell tickets mind you heh. Don't worry though. You should be able to find your way there easily, so see you in a bit babe!"

"See you bro!" Beowulf said goodbye as he closed the door.

A couple of seconds later, there was another knock on the door. "Come in! (Perfect timing.)" Zane called out.

In walked a limping Cerebella, still wounded from her fight against Beowulf. "You wanted to see me Mr. MacDougal? _Wow, this is so awesome! I just fought Beowulf, and and-_ " Still quite excited after fighting her idol, the minty haired girl couldn't stop thinking of the possibilities. Maybe he would offer her a wrestling contract?!

Zane stayed motionless for a few moments before carefully standing up. A different posture taking him over. Almost like a stick. "Yes my dear child. Sit down." Zane offered her. His eyes suddenly faded away from the shades almost as if they were never there.

The air suddenly became tense and Cerebella didn't sit on the other-hand. This guy had suddenly grown a bit taller and his face was twitching. It just gave her this bad unnerving feeling. "Um... Is something wrong?" She asked.

Zane took off her shades and smiled showing her complete black eyes apart from the small red dot in the middle, her face slowly becoming disjointed. "No... not at all... In fact... you've arrived just in time... **T** o b **e** c **o** m **e** A̵ ̵ **C̶** A̶ **N̶** D̶ **I̷** D̷ **A̴** T̷ **E!** **"**

The Cartes Girl immediately ran for the door screaming for help but she did not reach it in time. It was the last thing she did before a tentacle covered her mouth and the door slammed shut...

After a minute, the door opened and out walked Zane. A different grin plastering his face. Slowly turning into an evil unemotional smirk.

* * *

Maplecrest, Grand Cathedral of the Divine Trinity...

"Ok, so the defences at the main generator room are not heavily guarded. _Well apart from Peacock but she doesn't need to know about that._ Go for that, smash the monitors, kill Stanley, Avian and everyone else who gets in our way."

 **"Is that all?"**

"There's still a couple of things to go over but-" Valentine was shut up by a vacuum cutting off her wind pipe.

 **"I grow tired of waiting Valentine and of your incompetent planning. I must destroy The Lab quickly, before they know where to pinpoint our location."** Marie increased the pressure around the nurses neck.

"I… Under..stand I'll be quicker…" the Skullgirl then uncurled her vacuum and it slithered back around her waist.

At this time, Double walked in and Valentine turned to greet the returning nun. "Sister Agatha. Glad you could join us again!" Valentine happily stood up after gasping for air. "I was just having a nice conversation with Marie here. So, how did it go?"

 **"We weren't, for the record..."**

"It went better than expected He's going out to fight right now. Shouldn't be long. Make sure you both are prepared."

"Sure." **"Very well."** The duo replied.

Double walked past her two unwilling partners in crime and into her private chamber: An old, dusty room, next to the confession booth. Leaving both Valentine and Marie to continue "discussing" the plans of attack.

Sitting down on a wooden chair, Double noticed she had kept her shades on all this time, even after she transformed back. " _Huh. Well I don't mind them being on anyway_." Disagreeing with her conscience to take them off.

Turning her attention to the only table in the room, she looked at the TV for a second. An old rundown black and white TV at that too and searching, she found the TV remote.

The fool would take a bit longer than expected to fight his 2nd opponent. So, she could continue her "training". "Now, how did I turn this blasted thing on last time?" The nun was trying all the buttons on the remote and at last she found the right one.

Ever since her first "meting" with Beowulf, the nun would train her vocal skills to match what she watched on TV: Talk Shows. Reality Shows. The works. All for her to know and learn how to deceive people more. She wasn't worried about taking too much information. Humans were an interesting bunch but were ultimately stupid in nature. Beowulf could be considered the king in her eyes.

The TV switched on to a talk show. "And welcome to tonight's showing of: Jimmy Kyle!" "Alright bud, tell us more about yourself. The babycakes in this audience are dying to know the secret! The big beautiful story, tell us more to them and good ol Jimmy!"

"(Hm. It seems Babycakes and bud are used a lot in conversation. Perhaps it would be beneficial to continue using them.) Ok, let's have a go." Double made up her mind and walked over to her only mirror.

Looking at the slightly damaged glass image of herself, she cleared her throat. "...Buddy, babycakes! You got all the talent in the world! No one can touch you! The Beowulf comeback story!" Double clicked her fingers and then pointed to the mirror, adding a wink for a effect but then after a few seconds dropped the unique pose in embarrassment. "Er... Hm... (I need to keep up the enthusiasm. I can't let my real self come through...) Then again... It has been a long time... Never-mind!" The nun shook her head. "I'll continue this later..." Double turned the TV off on her way out and closed the door.

Preparing to leave as she morphed into her "other clothes", the shape-shifter was stopped by a humorous and what she considered annoying voice "Looking good sister nun. Loving the open collar shirt jacket, maroon jeans and shades. Bit too much of the goatee though. Eh, work in progress I guess."

The nun, who had taken off her shades to give them a clean and also to distract her from the unbearable presence, finally turned to look at her "partner" and saw the nurse leaning up against one of the many pillars on the way out to the entrance. It was hard to see due to the darkness but she could see Valentine slightly smirking through her surgeons mask. "See something you like? Oh no. I'm being too generous." Double in response; simply put on her shades, reattached his face and began to make her way out. "Hm, good talk. Be careful." The grating woman's sultry voice called after her, as she closed the double cathedral doors.

However, after a few minutes, Valentine herself was leaving the Cathedral, with her own agenda in mind. _"(_ Let's see if the legends are true. _) Painwheel better not disappoint."_

* * *

Little Innsmouth...

"One Twenty Inch Python!" Beowulf shouted as he got out Grendel and slammed it fist first into his unwilling opponent: Painwheel.

"Arrrghhh." Painwheel fell back and could not get up from the impact.

Beowulf simply went up and pinned her shoulders to the floor. "1. 2. 3….! AROOOOOO!" The Wulf howled.

After, Painwheel immediately threw his arms off, rose up and clutched her wounded, beat up body. Turning to run, she howled "I WON'T GO BACK! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" at Beowulf, while limping away. The wulf just stood there dumbstruck.

"She's gone. Man, Zane wasn't kidding about the freakshow. (That was weird. She seemed to be in a lot of pain… Felt real too... _)_ Anyway! That fight was one big highlight reel! Remember the tape goes to Zane MacDougal. Write it down would ya buddy?"

"We… only deliver what's on our menu." The dagonian answered. Yu Wan, who had just witnessed the whole fight alongside Minette, was perplexed to say the least. What in the hell did he mean "Write it down?" He was a fan of wrestling but he didn't know it had advanced this much? The guy looked familiar too... Yu Wan then noticed another well dressed man strolling along the wooden walkway. "(Nice shoes.)" Yu thought.

Stopping directly under where Yu Wan and Minette were standing, the man looked up and pointed at both of them, grinning all the way. "Don't you worry babe. It's all part of the Beowulf comeback story. A big beautiful story!" Zane then turned to Beowulf with his wide grin. "Good ol Zane's gonna make you look your best! _(Memorized it...)"_

Beowulf just scratched his head out of confusion. "Uh, Zane… What are you doing here?"

The manager waved off the champs confusion. "Oh, don't sweat it. I saw everything. You did good here today kid, real good! Come to my office tomorrow we'll talk about your next match. Until then, catch you later! (He did good for his first run, regardless of that child's usefulness... Back to work but first... _)_ "

Beowulf on the other hand just stood there in more confusion as his manger turned the corner walking onto one of the many catwalks. "Err… Ok… (Guess I should go home…)" He thought. If he was being honest, the wulf kinda didn't want to go home. He actually enjoyed spending time with his manager again and the matches were different but still awesome. Then again, it would be nice to get some shut eye. "(Eh, may as well.)"

He bid the Fish goodbye and began his way home. After 6 minutes, he made it onto the Streets of New Meridian. Walking on the curb and looking around, he saw no one else in the area. _"(_ What time is it anyway?) _"_

* * *

"Arghhhh! No! NO! You won't take me back. You won't!" Painwheel fired more nail spikes into the shadows of an alleyway, hoping to hit her ambushing assailant but it was to no avail. It was almost like she couldn't hit whatever it was that was after her.

" **D̴͔̚** e̴͈̾ **a̴̮̋** ŗ̶̍ ̶̫̂ **C̶̬̊** h̸̲̒ **ȋ̶̝** l̷̨̆ **d̵̡̓..̴̀."** A distorted unearthly voice made her freeze on the spot. "You seem to misunderstand my intentions." Out from the shadows stepped just an ordinary looking nun however, the ASG unit knew that this was no "ordinary" woman.

Reading herself for whatever came next, Painwheel grew another spike, this time from her palm. "What do you want then?" She angrily asked.

Double titled her head. "My, my... such anger. You truly are the physical embodiment of humanities malice. As for your question, despite your recent failure against my "servant" you still hold some value to Lady Valentine and for that, I cannot allow you to escape, less you cause more problems for us."

"So you're going to try and kill me then?" Painwheel sneered.

In response, the shape-shifter began to walk eerily closer to the young girl while also distorting her body into something else entirely. "Kill you? No... I have "other us **e** s **" f** o **r Ỹ̷̲** ǒ̴̬ **u̸̪̎**!̴ **"**

Everything went black for Carol...

* * *

Streets of New Meridian...

It was very silent. Almost eerie. He never liked it when it was eerie… At the same time, he could feel eyes piercing the back of his skull. How may you ask? Wulf senses! _"_ (It's like I'm being watched…)" The Wulf thought. Hearing an out of nowhere noise, he decided to just confront whoever or whatever it was stalking him. "Who's there?!" He shouted at the unknown interloper.

He was surprised, when out stepped a very lovely looking woman, wearing a very revealing Nurses outfit.

To a normal guy, he'd be drooling but to Beowulf, she was just another pedestrian.

The woman took the time to look the man up and down almost mockingly and then smirked. "Oh, how amusing. I was looking for my wayward project and I find instead, a famous fool. You must be the one who beat her."

Beowulf in response, tapped his chin. Trying to think what she meant. "(She doesn't mean the girl with the fan, does she?) I beat somebody… Or something. Screamed a lot. That who you mean (I hope.)?"

The Nurse's expression changed to one of disgust "She clearly isn't ready if she lost to you. (However, I'll be the judge of that.) But it's survival of the fittest. This city is a proving ground after all." Valentine mused.

Beowulf had no idea what she was talking about but he wasn't going to let her trash talk him like this! "I just want to clean up New Meridian... The Skullgirl's out there somewhere and I'm going to find her!" He triumphantly boasted.

Valentine raised an eyebrow at the man's brash outburst. " _Such confidence._ You plan to fight the Skullgirl? (How foolish… But… We'll see if he has what it takes… _)_ I've decided it's your turn. Let's test YOU out." Valentine immediately ran at the wrestler and threw her scalpels at him.

 **Everybody warmed up? Action!** Music (Streets of New Meridian)

Beowulf only manged to dodge them, since he was too caught up in what she was saying. Side stepping, he was almost too late to stop a well-timed kick to his stomach. Grabbing her leg, he began to spin her around but Valentine managed to escape by kicking his arm and land only a few feet away. "Whoa there Lady. First You mock me. Now you're fighting me! (I don't think this is going to be a normal fight. Hell, the Spikey girl was weird enough!)"

Beowulf made a grab for her but the Nurse side stepped and kicked him in the back, sending him flying to the other side of the empty road.

"I'm merely seeing if the great Beowulf is all he is made out to be. Unfortunately, right now, the tales do you no justice at all." The Nurse mocked.

Beowulf turned his head to look at the nurse. Eyes full of determination. "Alright. Time to get serious. Wulf Up!" A stern look plastered on his face, he stomped his way towards the Nurse and went to hit her with Hurting.

Valentine dodged, karate chopped his side and kicked him away again. "(Perhaps Double was wrong about him…)A hero? Ha! You should have retired when you had the chance."

Beowulf this time, flipped up and regained his composure, which caught the blue haired woman off guard. He had athleticism, she'd give him that. "Think so?" The Wulf asked. Valentine could see he was smirking but why?

She found out as something metal hit her hard from above and she fell to the floor. "What the devil?!" She could make out the object… It was a chair?! At the same time, Beowulf, had made a run for her, while she was distracted and went for his famous move: "Wulf Kick (Drop Kick)!"

Valentine felt the impact of his boots hit her face and she was sent flying. _"(_ Want in the name of the Trinity is this? What kind of fighting style is this!) _I knew I should have watched more wrestling!"_

Beowulf didn't stop there, as he made a grab for her back. Locking his arms around her waist, he went for a German Suplex and succeeded as he threw her behind him.

 _"Need to… time it!"_ Valentine managed to land on her feet, despite how fast she was flying.

Once again, though she had evaded another attack, the Nurse wasn't ready to be uppercutted by Beowulf's partner and looked above to see only a grey figure come crashing down on her.

"Canis Major!" Looking down now, she could see she was about to land on the chair. Not having time to struggle as Beowulf had kept a firm grip on her, The Last Hope member smashed into the seat.

Beowulf then got off the woman, picked Grendel up and slung him over his shoulder. He then made a crouching stance. Waiting for his opponent to get up. "(Hate to be so rough but she did just throw scalpels at me. Sooo… I guess… I could just knock her out… if I can anyway…)" It was strange how she was bringing out the best in him. Wrestling wise.

Valentine meanwhile, was trying her best to recover from the impact. It didn't help that she had back pains. Luckily the enhanced drugs would heal her. She was not doing well mentally though. "(I underestimated him… Need to rethink my strategy… I never thought he'd be able to wield a Gigans arm…)"

Valentine finally managed to get to her feet. She soon regretted her choice, as Grendel swept her off her legs rather violently and she fell back down again.

"Urghhh!" Pain in her shins. He was no ordinary fighter indeed.

Beowulf meanwhile, was waiting for her to get up again, as he set Grendel down next to Hurting and put his chair back into its folded position too.

"Be right back guys. Come on. Come on. Come on…" Crouching down once again, he made the hand gesture for her to get up. "Come on… Come on…!" He gritted his teeth.

Valentine got back up again, only to be speared (Rugby Tackled) violently to the floor. Beowulf pinned her shoulders to the floor. "1… 2… 3…! Arooooo! Yeah! The Line for autographs starts here!" Beowulf hyped himself and then made his way over to his two partners.

 **Alright. Alright. Shows Over…**

Slinging and Hooking Hurting to his back and folding Grendel into his brown jeans, he saw Valentine getting back up again. "(Wow. Never expected she'd get up after all of that. I was fighting for my life there! Guess I could take that as a training match. Haven't down those moves in a while) Phew! I must have more strength than you bargained on."

Beowulf then saw a sign that said **"Eliza Comeback. Coming Soon!"**

"(Oooh loved her records!)" He thought.

Valentine clutched her arm and panted heavily from near exhaustion. It would take a couple minutes for the drugs to work their magic. Regaining her stance, she sighed angrily. "I didn't expect this… You can actually wield that Gigans arm like a weapon. (Which is an incredible feat indeed. You choose well Double... _)_ "

Beowulf folded his arms and smirked. "I've picked up a few tricks since I beat him. _And also, a friendship with him too…"_

Valentine in response chuckled and scoffed. "(He really thinks he beat him?) You beat a Gigan? Don't make me laugh. I lived that war little man. You posed for the crowds but never once visited the battlefield. (Saying that. You did do a very good job of keeping everyone happy and feeling protected.)" Valentine silently gave her respect for the fallen idol.

"(Hmm, maybe if I can give him a hint that he's being used, I can beat Double and Marie at their own little game. It's the least I can do for you Wulfman. After all, you were and idol of mine growing up.) Alone against a Gigan warrior at full strength? You'd never stand a chance." Valentine "mocked"

"Then again, your ignorance may be staggering but that has it's uses too. (Pick up on it!)" She hoped.

Beowulf just took that as more mocking however and was thinking about beating her up some more "(Ok! Now, I know I've beat her but I'm not going to let her speak to me like that!) Who are you calling ignorant? You just got schooled by the Wulf! (Ha! That'll teach her.)" Beowulf smirked and silently patted himself on the back.

Valentine face-palmed on the inside at the same time. " _Well I tried._ And it was a lesson about not wasting my time. Sadly, I can see you haven't learned anything at all. _At least I've still got my backup. So not a total loss._ Heh heh. I must be going, Beowulf. Good luck with your career. (Hopefully you see through all the lies) _like I have._ " Saying that, Valentine turned on her heel and walked away.

Back with the man himself, he just stood there, once again, confused. " _What's with everybody? Jeez…_ I'm just trying my best here… That's all I can do and I get mocked for it? Psssh. Hurting what do you think?" Beowulf asked Hurting. "Yeah. Maybe I quick trip to the ring will get rid of these bad thoughts. Worked last time. Cheers bro." He said positively and began his journey back to the arena.

* * *

Spring 18/5/1996 NMO Arena...

" _Beowulf my man, glad you came." Zane grinned._

 _There were no matches on, due to it being a Saturday. Though Beowulf was still called in suddenly by his Mentor, which he found strange, since this was the first time in a long-time Zane had asked to meet him for something other than wrestling._

 _Beowulf took a seat on one of the two seats opposite Zane's. Which in itself was a rarity. "Something wrong bro? Been a long time since we've done this." Beowulf asked._

 _"No, not at all my friend! Not at all. I just thought it would be nice to meet up, away from all the wrestling buzz. Kinda ironic, since I choose here heh but you'll see-" Zane was then interrupted by a knock on the door._

" _Ah. That'll be her now! Come in!" Zane replied to the noise._

 _T_ _he door opened and in walked a very beautiful young lady. Her hair was tied up into a loose mini ponytail, as her dyed violet hair barely fitted it. She also had dark brown eyes and a bit of her hair could be seen covering her right eye. Clothing wise: She wore an open maroon short overcoat and wore a black scarf that was hanging loose. Under her overcoat, you could see her black t shirt, which had the numerals **"XII"** on it, in gold. Below her waste, she wore black flare jeans and heels. "I'm sorry honey, am I late?" She asked worryingly. _

_Doesn't even need lipstick..._

" _Not at all sweety! Please, meet my best bud." Zane laughed._

 _Beowulf stood up, as the woman walked over to him. "Nice to meet you. Names Beowulf." The Wulf smiled nervously. He was never good with introductions._

 _T_ _he woman reached out her hand for a handshake and Beowulf took it. "Pleasure." She smiled sweetly. "Lacie: Lacie Sunne."_

 _"Cool name to be named after the sun!" Beowulf nodded stupidly._

 _"Thanks." Lacie laughed._

 _Zane stood up and walked around to the duo. He then put an arm around the woman's waist. "Beowulf I'd like you to meet my wife."_

 _Beowulf's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "Wife?! What…? Eh?!"_

 _"Calm down bud. I know I haven't mentioned her before since we do like to keep our relationship private don't we honie?"_

 _She hesitantly smiled but relaxed as she spoke. "Yes. My husband here however, has told me all about you. The saviour of the kingdom. The man who can sell out arenas by saying his name."_

 _"Really? Well, come on. I'm not that great!" Beowulf rubbed the back of his head, while smiling sheepishly._ _There was something off about her but he was too busy getting distracted by the woman's appearance._

 _She looked almost perfect... but he didn't know why._

" _Bah, don't listen to him dear. He's just being modest. So, is the limo ready?"_

 _"Yep. Just parked outside."_

 _"Limo?" Beowulf asked._

 _"Since you have been doing so well, I thought I'd treat you along with my wife to a meal. You know for all you have both done for me."_

 _Beowulf immediately grabbed and hugged Zane. "Aw man! Thanks for this! You really shouldn't have!"_

 _"Yeah… Welcome… Air!"_

 _Beowulf let go. "Sorry need to remember." He laughed nervously._

" _That's another thing I forgot to mention… Zane coughed. His hugs are deadly."_

 _Lacie chuckled in response. "I'll keep that in mind."_

 _"Beowulf bro. You go down to the limo. It's parked just outside the front entrance. We'll be down shortly." Zane said, half serious._

 _"Uh, sure man. Don't be too long." Beowulf joked as he walked out the room._

" _We won't." Zane laughed but it soon turned into a death stare at the woman in front of her. "You could have done a bit better than that." He snapped._

 _"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! I'm trying my best!"_

 _"Try harder and just maybe, I won't kill your son."_

 _The man said unemotionally. "Now. You're going to enjoy yourself and play the role perfectly... Right?" Zane raised an eyebrow. You could no longer see his eyes._

" _Yes, yes! Just don't hurt him..." The woman screamed but not too loud._

 _"Good." Zane almost smiled. "Then let us be on our way "dear" We can't keep my best bud waiting, can we?" The cheeriness in man's voice returned._

 _"You're a monster…" The woman muttered._

 _Zane turned around and held out his hand, looking at it. "You mortals are amusing indeed. You call me a monster, yet your kind in our eyes, are more monsters than we ever were. You should think of that when you look into a mirror next time."_

 _"Screw you…" Lacie spat and left quickly._

 _Zane followed closely behind. "Careful. Your life is in my hands "Sweetheart" Zane's red eyes gleamed through her shades._

* * *

 _Beowulf turned his attention to the limo door, revealing the couple stepping in._

 _"Sorry about that. We were discussing what to do for our honeymoon." Zane chuckled._

 _"Erm… Did you guys recently marry or somethin?"_

 _Zane began to sweat a tiny bit. "Uh… yes! Yes. Heh. We were a bit quick. Things just happened so fast! Right sweetheart…" Zane gave his wife a sweet look. She could see however, that she was glaring at her._

" _Yes. Indeed sweetie. I can't wait. Driver?" Lacie asked the driver to push off while smiling._

 _"Right ma'am." The Limo began to start._

 _"Uh ok. Hope it's a good one!"_

 _"Oh, it will be…" Zane grinned._

 _They arrived at the restaurant: "Dak'kull Dubu"._ _A little-known establishment but it did have great food. The limo screeched to a halt and the trio walked out. "(Sniff) Hmmmmmm. Smells great. Can't wait to dig in!"_

 _"I concur." Lacie agreed._

* * *

 _They ate at the restaurant for an hour and in that hour, many laughs were shared, as well as some awkward silences but all in all, it went pretty well and after they left, Zane bid his wife a goodbye and she made her way back "home" The best bros were now just outside the NMO arena once again, after the limo pulled up beside it._

" _Thanks for tonight bro. Nice meeting your Mrs too. She should come to one of our shows!"_

 _"Your welcome babe. I'm sure she feels the same way and I'll think about it heh. (Yawn) Well, I need to get back to filling out more paperwork. Got a paperview next Sunday, make sure to be in great shape. Remember the plan bud." Zane reminded._

 _"I will bro, don't worry. Thanks again and see you…" Beowulf muttered and gave his friend a bro fist as, he watched his mentor go back into the building._

 _Zane did catch what he said however._

" _Nice to see Zane doin so well in his life. Wish I could have someone there for me… Oh well. I ain't good with women anyway. Wonder if I'm allowed in the ring at this time?" Beowulf thought and made his way to the back entrance._

 _"So, he does have a bit of a sensitive side..." Zane thought, making his way upstairs. "We'll see what makes him tick next._ ** _W̵_** _o̸_ ** _n̷_** _'̶t̸_ ** _̶b̴_** _e̸_ ** _̶l̸_** _o̸_ ** _n̶_** _g̸_ ** _̸n̸_** _o̶_ ** _w̴.̶.̶"_**

* * *

 _Beowulf meanwhile, stood in the center of the ring and closed his eyes. "Thanks, for letting me get this far everyone..." He thought._

* * *

Autumn 1/9/2008, NMO Arena...

Beowulf opened his eyes and looked around the massive arena. Looking up next, he saw that the stars were out and that the night was a nice shade of dark blue. All it did was remind him how nice it was to be in New Meridian at this time.

"(I wonder how Lacie's doing now? She did help me quite a bit back then... and... that co-star of mine… What was her name…) Ahhhh! What was it again?" Beowulf scratched his head.

"Nice to see you haven't changed idiot." A young girls voice said from behind.

Beowulf turned to see the source of the voice and saw a young girl standing across the ring from him. She looked familiar… Before he could say anything, she spoke again. "Do you have any clue what's really going on around here?" The girl asked, annoyed.

Beowulf's only response was. "You want something kid? An autograph or something?"

The girl only rolled her eyes and looked at him judgingly. "(He seriously doesn't remember me?) Maybe you're dumber than I thought. Annie: Girl of the Stars. Remember? (Please remember…)" Annie crossed fingers mentally.

Beowulf only just completely ignored what she said unfortunately and then looked at her for the longest second. He then pointed at her excitedly. Finally remembering who she looked like "Whoa, crazy! Man, you look just like the Annie I used to work with. I can tell the difference though! It's… the hair! (Knew she looked familiar!)"

Annie just face-palmed and folded her arms in response. " _This is going to be a long night…_ " She sighed.

* * *

 **Zane has a wife! Well kinda... We'll see how that works out...** **Review at your leisure and have a good one!**


	5. Thoughts and Reality

**A new chapter that you don't have to wait half a year for, extraordinary! Thank you to the new fav, follow and reviews I got. You guys are awesome. Let's begin...**

 **I do not own Skullgirls. All rights go to the amazing team of Lab Zero, The Composers and Cast: Mike Z, Alex Ahad, Michiru Yamane, Vincent Diamante, Cristina Vee, Kaiji Tang, Sarah Williams, Rich Brown, Laura Post, Kai Kennedy and all the other amazing people who make this game awesome! (I could say the other names but that would take too long heh)**

 **Enjoy Chapter Five Thoughts and Reality...**

* * *

Setting the Stage Chapter Five

Autumn 2/9/2008 Time: 03:25 AM New Meridian, NMO Arena...

The silence between the two was uncanny to say the least. Beowulf still had that unique pose going on, coupled with his wide, stupid grin. Meanwhile, Annie had her arms folded with a disappointed look on her face.

"Look Beowulf." She began. "You're messing with things you don't understand. This isn't a show. It isn't a wrestling match. It's real and you'll die. Stay away from The Skullgirl. (Sorry to say it Beowulf but it's for your own good.)" Annie thought. There was no way he could defeat the newest Skullgirl. Even with all his stupid confidence and unique offence, he'd only be throwing his life away. .

Beowulf's mind just went blank after. "It isn't a wrestling match it's real…"

"(Did she just call wrestling fake?!) Hey! Wrestling is real! _Well, some of it anyway._ " Beowulf countered. The Girl of the Stars just ignored his outburst and began to think about who could be using him.

"(From all the Intel I've gathered so far, I can guess it's something to do with that manager of his… That ASG Unit and Cartes girl have disappeared too. That guy knows more than he lets on…) If my hunch is right, whoever's behind your latest stunt is way worse than a crooked agent. You were already set up once. Don't be fooled again. (If he knows what I'm talking about.)"

Beowulf didn't know what she was talking about. "What are you talking about? _"_

Annie sarcastically smiled. "The Gigan? You're telling me you didn't notice?"

Beowulf thought for a moment and began to remember his fight with Grendel.

* * *

Spring 5/5/1995 Time: 20:55 PM New Meridian, NMO Arena...

 _"Urrgghhh Can't... Stop... Damn... it..."_

 _"You ok up there? Thought this was supposed to be a fight! (Must be just faking to get my guard down)."_

 _"Don't… le…"_

 _"Huh...?"_

* * *

Autumn 2/9/2008 Time: 03:30 AM NMO Arena...

"(…Nahh It was fair! _)_ Oh no, not you too! Kids these days! _Mannn, should be playing with a toy truck or something."_ Beowulf began to rub his head, trying to get rid of a little headache he had just got from trying to remember so far back.

Annie in response, folded her arms in annoyance. "(Didn't want to have to go all in but oh well, needs must.) Beowulf, it's time to grow up. Open your eyes! Stop fooling yourself and stop fighting for someone you can't trust. (Leave this to me and the people who know what they're doing.) _You're not a hero anymore."_ She quickly took a glance at his whole physique. He didn't look the same as he used to... his receding hairline, his washed up face, even his slightly crooked posture...

"(Alright I'm sick of listening to this.) Yeah ha. And I can trust you? See you later "Annie" if that's even your name." Saying that, Beowulf got out of the ring and made his way to the back exit, all the while, giving her a sarcastic wave. "(I wanted to be alone and I'm getting put down again. I can't get any peace.)" He silently sighed opening the door. " _Guess I set that one up._ " He muttered while closing the door.

Annie meanwhile just gave a look of. "Why did I even bother?" "(He's going to get himself killed… Maybe he'll see through the ruse but I doubt it... Now… Need to get back to… _) Dam-Dang it Beowulf…"_ The turquoise haired girl sighed. _"_ Alright, I'll keep an eye on him…" She mumbled to herself.

However, as she thought about their little reunion, her expression turned to one of genuine sadness and she was left alone in the ring by herself.

What had happened to her friend?

* * *

When Beowulf opened the door to his flat, one thought was on his mind. "Bed" He only had 4 hours to get some sleep, so this was the best time. Even if the Skullgirl attacked, he'd sleep with Grendel and Hurting right next to him. So much had happened, he just wanted to sleep on it and that's what he was going to do.

"Zane really wasn't kidding about the weirdos… Everyone has this weird bad look in their eyes I… Eh, I don't know. Guys what do you think?" He looked at both his partners as he set them down next to his bed.

"Uh huh...

Yeah?

Ha!

I know!

Thanks. You guys always know what's best..."

Getting comfortable and putting his hands behind his head, Beowulf began to drift away to dream land. "I can beat The Skullgirl. I'm not in over my head… Well I better. Zzzzzzzzz..." And the Wulf snored soundly throughout the short night.

* * *

Time: 03:57 AM Grand Cathedral of the Divine Trinity...

In the Trinity's Grand Cathedral, all was silent. The planning was done, they were going to put it all into action in a couple of hours, the time for talking was over. Now? Valentine was sitting on the steps leading up to the altar head down, asleep. Marie was down in the Catacombs eyes closed but not asleep just in limbo and Double meanwhile, was just in her chamber, watching late night TV.

"And welcome back to tonight's show of Sticky Money! In this we cover glue our contestants and see if any the notes will stick to them. Powered by a fan, that will make the money float around! The more stickier, the more notes, the more money! So, let's get sticky!" The crowd went in unison with the announcer at the last part.

Double watched as the money went floating around in what appeared to be an oval shaped dome, about 8 meters in height and the person jumping around to catch it and trying to get it stuck to her body. At one point she even fell over "What a foolish activity. Man, will try anything to get more of their respective currency. No matter what the sacrifice. To be humiliated in front of all those people as well. Trivial. Reminds me of how Beowulf fights in that ring of his." Technically it was her ring but she didn't care.

Getting bored of the Game Show she changed the channel. She knew how to use the remote now, after 3 hours of almost breaking it in frustration. Now you may be asking yourself: Why in the world would Double watch TV if she has already got a firm grasp on her "Imitation Skills". Well the nun was really curious about human Television and even though she had been in Canopy for a long time, she had never really watched more than 3 channels. Hey if it helped her one up her enemies, why not?

After flicking through the many channels, she landed on a Documentary. "Hm. This could be interesting." What she saw was a cameraman filming what appeared to be a bear and a tiger together. "What in the name of Aeon is this!"

 **"( _Language.)"_**

"( _Apologies.)_ What is this? A bear and a tiger friends?! I thought predators hated other predators. They can't be friends?!" After watching for about 30 min, Double was left dumbfounded.

"And I always thought that animals were smarter than humans due to how they stick with their instincts. However, I see they have also adopted the unnecessary trait known as: Companionship. Things just keep getting increasingly unusual as I gain more and more information... Hm... I think it may be best to stop watching for now." Saying that, she turned off the television as it went to commercials and sat on the nursing bed.

Again, she was the caretaker of the place, so she practically owned everything, well technically Marie did but Double would let the girl believe that for now.

Speaking of the new host. The nun was concerned Marie would not hold up her end of the bargain. Due to her stubborn will, The Skullheart could not gain a strong grip over the girl's body and soul and thus, Double was forced to negotiate with The Skullgirl. Simple really: Give her the Medicis, she would do their bidding. However, Double suspected that would not be the case after she had achieved their goals.

It was amazing, how a young girl could overcome the strong influence of The Skullheart and actually use its power to certify her own ends. Selene and Nancy were much older and they offered no resistance at all, causing so much destruction and chaos. Yet, one tiny insignificant 13-year-old girl could block it's influence out, all because of revenge for another. The nun just couldn't understand mortals at all and she suspected she never would.

However... Then there was Beowulf… A fool yes but an effective fool at that. His brash, outgoing, larger than life personality, his amazing stamina and strength proved very useful for their plans. It's just… Something felt strange about him. Through thick and thin, he just seemed to never get in a depressed state, whenever she saw him anyway. His constant happy nature and his goddess awful annoying stupid grins were enough to just send her insane and yet… the more she replayed it in her head... She couldn't help but strangely... "No... not this time" Double muttered to herself almost angrily. "This time...in just a few short hours." Double reassured herself.

Everything was proceeding according to plan. "(Now. I think it's time I returned to the arena...) _I can only wonder how long he will take."_ The nun mused and walked out of her private chambers.

She regarded Valentine for a second on her way out, seeing the nurse sitting, asleep on the stairs, then transformed and walked out into the night.

* * *

Summer 4/8/1996 Time: 19:57 PM NMO Arena...

 _Beowulf got slammed to the mat with a "Cross Legged Fisherman Brainbuster, Mr. Omegas finisher Aoi Shoudou!"_

 _"I can see that Mike and Omega is going for the cover… Wait! He's picking the Wulf back up again!"_

 _"He's going for it a second time!"_

 _"No… No… This is too much!" Beowulf was then slammed for a second time by Mr. Omega and by the same move. However, Omega was too exhausted to even go for the cover._

" _Omega's down as well. Can he capitalise?!"_

 _"Could we see the streak end here?! His first win against the Gigan Grendel, now turned partner. Could all come tumbling down, if The Wulf gets pinned here tonight!"_

 _"Wait Omega's stirring… He's crawling! He's crawling towards Beowulf! He's covering him! Count It Ref! Count it!"_

 _"Is the streak over?! Here we go!"_

 _"1… 2…. With a surge of energy Beowulf pushed Omega off him._

 _"HE KICKED OUT! HE KICKED OUT OF TWO AOI SHOUDOUS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"_

 _"AND NEITHER CAN OMEGA!" Omega looked at Beowulf, shocked that he kicked out of his deadly finisher delivered twice._

 _Beowulf began to stumble to his feet and at last stood up on both, all the while smiling slyly. Ready for anything, even though he seemed a bit out of it. Omega seeing his chance ran and went for another move but before Omega could grab him,_ _Beowulf countered with "Wulf Cutter outta NOWHERE! (Forward standing Cutter) He was playin possum! The head was delivered to the ground with force! Package received!"_

 _"And now he's covering Omega!"_

 _"1… 2… 3…!"_

 _"Here's your Winner annnnnnd stilllllllll undefeated Wulfamania Champion! Beoooooowullllfffff!" The crowd erupted in a cheer, after the incredible high stakes ending, all hearts pumping._

" _Simply amazing! Beowulf has done it again! Another victory to add to his Streak Josh!"_

 _"I thought for sure that Omega had him but never underestimate a Wulf when you corner him!"_

 _"The champion is celebrating with his Wulfpack of fans! Well deserved!"_

 _"Indeed Mike. Thank you for watching Canopy World Wrestling and we'll see you Monday! Good night folks!" The commentators: Mike and Josh stopped talking and let the rest be history._

 _Beowulf did his signature pose with Grendel and then slowly made his way out of the ring and up the ramp. While Omega had an outburst of rage in the ring. So, close to beating the unbeatable Beowulf and he lost! Omega then followed Beowulf up the ramp, after a few minutes of him raging. The crowd booing him all the way. He just gave them the middle finger, which caused a gasp from parts of the audience and he walked behind the curtain._

 _Beowulf unfolded hurting and sat on it, simply exhausted. "(A 25-minute match with fast paced action? Man, it's good but it takes a lot out of ya) Urghh." Beowulf felt his stomach. A few cracked ribs he guessed. He'd go see the doc in a bit. Amazingly, he was one of the few that didn't get too many injuries, which was good, since he was the poster boy. "I'm looking forward to when I can take a break from being at the top." The Wulf muttered. Remembering his conversation with Zane a few months back._

 _He was soon joined by his opponent, who looked to be searching for him. When he saw Beowulf, Mr Omega walked up to him and simply stood there, with a stern look never leaving his face. It's like he was constantly ticked off._

 _Mr. Omega just kept staring at Beowulf. The look still plastered on his face and Beowulf looked right back. Ever so slowly however, Beowulf began to snicker and the curves of Omega's mouth began to turn up. Then he smiled and Beowulf smiled and then… They both laughed._

 _Embracing one another and still laughing. "The amount of Kayfabe (Without breaking character) you keep up bro. Nothing but respect for you."_

 _Omega rubbed the back of his head. "Well you know. Someone's got to show everyone how to play their roles right. Hell, even you. The legendary Beowulf."_

 _Beowulf put his hands up in defeat. "I'm not gonna argue with that." He chuckled and Omega joined in._

 _Omega was only 23 years old. His experience in the ring however, spoke for itself. His in-ring work and mic skills matched his mature stature and modest humorous personality. His character was the complete opposite, except for one thing. Being cocky, arrogant disrespectful and brash. The only similarities were that they had a sense of humour. Still, despite being new, he had all the qualities and attributes of being a veteran already. One of the reasons Beowulf liked the kid so much. Himself being only older by a couple years._

" _By the way, thank you so much for giving me the opportunity to face you. Out of all the new guys, you choose me and that really means a lot."_

 _"Hey, it's no problem the others are amazing as well but thanks for the compliment. I'm sure, after our match, Zane will give you a really big push. So don't think of you being added to the streak that it's buried you in some way, cause it hasn't. Personally, I'd have you beat the streak and you could show everyone what you're made of." Beowulf gave the kid a slap on the back._

" _Wow… Thank you…" Omega was speechless._

 _"Eh but it ain't up to me in the end. Zane will do you good though. Trust me. I'll even put a good word in for you."_

 _"Thanks… but I want to be able to show him myself."_

 _Beowulf grinned at him. "That's what I wanted to hear."_

" _Ken, you're needed in the backstage interview." The Stage Manager called the young talent._

 _Omega nodded to Beowulf, who returned the gesture. Both not needing to say anything to one another now, as he walked away. The Wulf stood and pondered for a moment, before turning and walking in the other direction._

 _About to walk past Zane's office which hardly no one passed by weridly, he saw Lacie coming out of the room and judging by it, she looked a bit depressed. That or she was acting. The Wulf would have liked the latter but the former was probably right. As she put her back against the wall, next to the door she just closed, Beowulf said "Hey there Mrs. MacDougal. Err… You doing ok?" He stuttered._

 _She looked at him with a reassuring smile. "Yes, everything's fine. I just had a bit of an argument with my husband. He can be so focused on "running the business" as you call it, that sometimes I think he doesn't care for me."_

 _Beowulf didn't know what to say. "I… I'm sure he has a good reason Mrs. I mean… Paying attention to both must be hard on him… (Really hope that worked)." He crossed fingers in his head._

 _She gave him a doubtful look. "I know that but… Listen, would you mind taking me back to that Restaurant we went to a few months back? I just need to clear my head over a tea or something." She asked._

 _Beowulf tried to speak but no words came out. "(Me?!) Um… Sure… I'm done for today. Anything to help… Heh._ "

 _Lacie smiled. "Thanks. I greatly appreciate it."_

 _Both turned to walk away and as they did, Beowulf could not stop thinking of ways of how he would humiliate himself. "(What if I say the wrong thing…? What If my main falls off…? My chair hits her in the head…? Or)-" Meanwhile, since the champ was looking forward and lost in his own mind, Lacie looked back to see Zane leaning against the wall, arms crossed, giving off an amused look._

 _He gave her a nod, as if he was telepathically giving orders, she only looked down in the floor in shame and then turned around to find Beowulf staring ahead with a stare so bad, he'd win in a contest. The dirty blonde continued to follow their movements, until they were just out of sight. After, he walked back into his office, closing the door behind him._

 _Sitting down on his chair, he picked up where he left off: Writing. It was a good thing she had switched around the phone and office tray. It made everything a bit easier. After all, it was a bit of a pain to have to get up slightly and reach for it. Perhaps she was getting lazy..._

 _There was hardly any sound in the small room, apart from the small sounds the pen made when it connected with the white paper and the roaring of the crowd when something eye popping happened in ring. However, the shapeshifter enjoyed the quiet of her office, it was like a mini sanctuary for her. No people, no annoyances, no Beowulf..._

 _This small winded peace ended sadly, when Zane heard a knock on the door. Right before he could answer however, the room suddenly got dark. Like a shadow had manifested and was turning everything it looked at into blackness. The shades wearing man hesitantly turned to look at the source. In a corner to his right, something had formed next to the radio._

 _Hearing the knock again, the man turned his attention to the door and shouted "Hold on for a couple minutes please! I'm on the phone!" Turning back however, Zane almost froze when he saw a hand gently clutching said phone._

 _ **"Who says your not?"** A sort of distorted, sultry voice quipped, as the darkened black hand released it's grip and began to tap the phone lightly. _

_Zane's shades flashed. "This is an unexpected pleasure..."_

 ** _"I concur... Now..."_**

 _Meanwhile, on the outside of the office, Jake Rollins was getting really impatient. He had had enough of Beowulf getting pushed every god damn week. It was wrong and it was a spit in the face to him and the rest of the talent. He was going to stand up for himself and the rest of the locker room. Some of the other guys didn't really have the courage and he understood that, so this was his way of speaking up for them._

 _"(That's a damn long phone call...) Actually..." Getting an idea, he blocked out the other noises around him and pressed his ear to the wooden door. Muffled voices could be heard on the other side. Concentrating more and..._

 _**"...Understand?"**_

 _"Yes... it will continue to spread..."_

 _ **"Good. I'll get in touch later, when- hold on**_ _ **..."**_

 _"What is it? Ah... Î̶̪ **s̵͙̊** è̶̦ **é̷̤**.̶ **"**_

 ** _"Heh-heh... We have... an interloper..."_**

 _"Shit!" Jake was gobsmacked at what he heard but more importantly he needed to tell the others quickly._

 _Unfortunately, by the time he'd turned around to run, the door had swung open and something fleshy had grabbed hold of his leg. Try as he might, he couldn't break free of its grip and the door quickly slammed shut, ironically by him, since he held on to it before being pulled in._

 _If you listened closely, you would have heard the man shouting and screaming for help but to no avail, as there were no passerby's anywhere near and the mans cries died with him._

* * *

Time 20:23 PM Yu Wans Restaurant...

 _Sitting down, Beowulf sat across from Lacie, in the wooden restaurant, again, no idea what to do or say. He had not seen her very much over their first encounter or gotten to know her that well. The only times he did, was when she'd be backstage with Zane or in the crowd, again with Zane and whenever he said "hi" She'd always look sad, that and she was spacing out slightly before they got into the restaurant. Well he guessed he could ask her now._

" _So err…" Beowulf began to start off the conversation, Lacie soon looked up at him._

 _"Yes? Oh, and my apologies if I was acting weird a few seconds ago I have a recurring headache at the moment." She replied._

 _"Nah... it's cool. You eh... tried aspirin?" Beowulf replied hesitantly craking a joke that he hoped would have some effect._

 _To his surprise and relief Lacie chuckled. "I would have but I haven't had time due to being busy. You know being married to Zane and all."_

 _"Ha, yeah. Right..." The champ joined in with a awkward chuckle and then the table was silent for a few seconds, before he spoke up again._

 _"Sorry… Ha. Not good with situations like these. It's just the times I've seen you, you've always looked so sad why's that?" She gave him a very conflicted look, while she adjusted her chair._

" _To start off: He's not ignoring me at all… It's just…" She began "It's just Zane seems too busy worrying about the state of the industry… It's eating him up. Now, I know he loves it but I can see that trying to balance both like you said... that's... that's very hard. Even for him and you seem to be getting tired of winning all the time. I just don't want you both to get depressed and do something stupid…"_

 _Beowulf chuckled in response. "Lady, if you could only know how much I want to drop my belt to someone else. Man… It's hard but I do know that if I do drop it, the fans will stop watching and I don't want them to lose that happiness every time they see me wrestling, cutting a promo, hell, or even just being there. Has Zane told you bout that idea we had?"_

 _Lacie tired to process what he said. "(The weight of the company on his shoulders and not thinking of anything but the fans... He's doing it all for them, while also being positive... Zane…) Yeah, he did. I'm not sure enough time will be made for it to happen though…"_ _Her expression saddened, as their drinks were brought to them._

 _Saying "Thanks." And taking a sip of his foamed beer, Beowulf asked "How come?"_

 _Lacie poured her milk into the cup and took a sigh. "It's because of the changes Zane made to the Industry. You should know, you were there."_

 _Beowulf put his finger to his chin. "Hmmmm. Oh! Yeah. The changes! I remember after the fight with Grendy, he spoke to me about it. What kind of-"_

" _Did you say Grendy?" Lacie interrupted._

" _Uh yeah? Something wrong with that?" Beowulf raised an eyebrow._

" _Well… He was a Gigan… It's almost like you're talking about him like he's your friend."_

" _But he was, is."_

 _Lacie blinked. "(Okay… Wasn't expecting that…) Uh alright… Where were we?"_

 _Beowulf waved it off as he took another sip. "Dinny worry about it and err… The changes?"_

" _Oh yes. Now because of the new rules he's set in place, Zane has backed himself into a corner. True it's helped wrestling become a lot safer and helped the new stars, to an extent but there's just one problem: The hardcore fans and some of the wrestlers miss all the blood, swearing and heavy hitting violence. In my opinion, I'm glad it's gone but I'm just one voice and if Zane won't stop changing the product and pushing you to the moon and beyond? Then… The product will collapse." Lacie ended by taking a sip of her tea._

 _Beowulf rubbed his chin. "Well ain't that a fucking pickle heh." Beowulf chuckled as he looked at Lacie. Seeing she was not laughing, Beowulf smile dropped. "Sorry, sorry. You talked about swearing and I thought I'd make a joke. I'm with you on the good language part as well. I know, shocking, right? I may look it but I ain't a fan of it either. I'm happy we went safer, less risk but still more action! So, we can agree on that one."_

 _"Indeed." Lacie gave off a slight chuckle._

 _Silence filled the room for a couple seconds before the Wulf spoke up again. "You sure, it's that bad?"_

" _Oh yes. I looked at the ratings and it's dropped by oooh a couple thousand since January?"_

" _Oh, you mean because of the-"_

" _Yes, that stupid love story. What was he thinking! And those feuds that make no damn sense too!"_

" _Ya… I kinda doubted that too. It wasn't Johnny's fault either... Oh yeah... That's another thing worrying me. The boyz in the lockeroom are getting more and more restless about what Zane's doing with me in feuds. Not all of em mind you, some of them get it's hard for me too but it is sad that I can't really do anything about the rest."_

" _(Surprised he's realized that). It's not your fault, you're just doing what Zane tells you and I'm sure he means well but you've got to convince him. Otherwise, well you already know."_

 _Beowulf finished his beer and gave a burp. "Pardon sorry. Yeah I get what you're saying Mrs. MacDougal"_

 _The woman laughed off the pleasantry with a wave_ " _Please, call me Lacie Beowulf. Just because I'm your best friends husband, doesn't mean we can't be friendly." She smiled sweetly at him. "Oh and please don't get the wrong idea. I've seen these stupid bloody clichés in movies. Guy gets married to girl, guy's best friend and married girl become friends and then affair. Urghh. So, drab."_

" _Same here." Beowulf burped again "Sorry."_

" _It's fine and oh alright. Very good. All things considered, it's nice getting to know you Beowulf. You are a good person to heart and that's very admirable." She then looked at her watch, before Beowulf could give a reply. "Sorry about this but I need to go now. If you ever want to talk, just ask and we can meet here. I'm counting on you to change his mind as well. See you soon. Later." She waved and left._

"S- _Sure." Beowulf stuttered, as he watched her leave. "(Sigh) (I just... I don't know what to do… Go along with Zane's idea or ask him to stop putting me above everyone else but then, the idea he has is so perfect… I don't know… Urgh, I'll just think about it later. I'm tired.)" Thinking that, Beowulf got up and took his beer and Lacie's half-finished tea to the bar table._

 _The young Dagonian gave him a thanks and Beowulf walked out the Restaurant, into the warm summer night. "Man. It's hot, need to take off my main. (Well at least I got to know her a little better... And I keep saying I'm not good with women Ha! Heh... I'd like to talk to her again though... She seems like someone who I can just be completely open and casual with. I don't get that very often...)" And Beowulf wouldn't dare admit this himself. He wanted to talk to her since… it would help with his confidence going out into the arena._

 _As he walked off, a lone figure watched him leave from above. Concealed by the darkness, it calmly put both hands on the banister and a sinister smirk crept over the persons face._

* * *

Time 21:05 PM NMO Arena (Zane's Office)...

" _I trust everything went well?" Zane asked, sitting at his desk. His emotionless face giving off a silent eeriness._

 _Lacie was almost sweating. "Yes. I told him what he was supposed to do…"_

 _"Good. This should keep him in line for a while. You are dismissed. Run along to your child Ms Sune."_

 _"You're going to do something horrible to him, aren't you?"_

 _No Reply._

 _"...Please don't... He's a good man! Why can't you-"_

 _"That's quite enough." The manager raised his hand silencing the outburst. "Thank you and Leave…" He softly commanded._

 _And Lacie did just that and closed the door behind her but not before uttering. "We'll see who's on-top soon bitch..."_

 _After, the dirty blonde turned around his chair to look at the lovely wall behind her "She's quite a loyal one." he mused._

 ** _"(Indeed, she is...)"_**

 _She suddenly felt someone enter her thoughts. "Ah... Oh… My apologies. Yes... Yes..._ _Very well…_ _"_

 ** _"(Good... Now hear it is...)"_**

 _"Understood." He said a_ _fter about a minute._ _Zane then got out a pen and paper. On it, he wrote "Randy vs Mr. Omega."_

* * *

Autumn 2/9/2008 Time: 07:58 AM Beowulf's Apartment...

"CRASH!"

Beowulf woke up with a jolt. He had fallen out of bed… again. "Ow... Urgh. Need to start getting used to that." He rubbed his head in annoyance.

Afterwards, he got up and made his way to the bathroom. After having a shower and brushing his teeth, he sat on the sofa, while drinking his freshly made Chamomile tea that he prepared before.

"Ah... Nothing like some good ol healthy tea to get the body settled. Right Hurting? Aye, I know, heh." After a couple seconds, the black haired man looked at his half-broken clock and almost spat out his tea. "Ah crap. Gonna be late! Alright boyz let's go to work!" Grabbing Hurting and Grendel, Beowulf drank what he could, left the cup on the table, dashed out the front door and into the almost empty streets.

Meanwhile, above. A one-eyed person, eyed Beowulf from the rooftops. "(Sigh) He's not listened to a word I said. What a surprise. Please don't do anything too stupid Beowulf." Annie pleaded. While flying off into the early morning night, to follow the Wulf.

However, it seemed Annie wasn't the only one interloping...

* * *

As Beowulf jogged along the alleyways and taking his shortcut like always, he came across what appeared to be an unconscious young girl.

Concerned, he tried to shake the girl awake but he wasn't expecting a reaction like this. **"Hands off perv!"** The girl's hair suddenly slapped his hands away. Beowulf just stared in shock as the hair formed into what appeared to be a face. **"What's the big idea!?"** The hair growled.

"What the hell?!" Beowulf shouted in surprise.

The yellow eye raised an eyebrow. **"Ain't got all day chum!"**

Beowulf did have a thought of what he was looking at. He had to be sure though. "Nothing… I was just checking to see if she's ok. Are you a parasite of some kind?"

 **"Ain't you the smartass? Yeah, I'm a parasite. She's my host and she's exhausted. So, if you wouldn't mind just BUGGERING OFF! That be really appreciated."** Samson sneered.

Beowulf clenched his fists together in response, trying to keep himself from getting pissed. He'd already gotten enough of this the other night "Alright, fine. Your call bro. _I just wanted to help…_ " He muttered.

The Wulf caught wind of the girl asking about him but the parasite just told her it was **"Some nut job creep. Get some rest. Babe."**

"(Calls her babe... Tch. He sounds more like a creep to me…)" Beowulf thought angrily, as he walked away. He wanted to do something but then he didn't want to fight without a good enough reason. Hey, he may be wrestler but he wasn't a war monger.

Now walking, Beowulf began to think why everyone was acting strange. "(Seriously, why does everyone I come across try to either: Kill me, make fun of me or tell me to get lost? I don't get it…) _I just want to help people…_ He sighed. "(Don't feel negative about it man. Just go see Zane and everything will be alright from there.)Yeah it'll be fine." Beowulf grinned happily to himself and continued on...

* * *

Time: 08:58 AM NMO Arena (Zane's Office)...

A certain dirty blonde drummed his fingers on the desk... very annoyed. " _And I was right..._ (How hard is it to walk from his house to here without bumping into things!) Blundering fool.(If he doesn't show up in a couple minutes, the timing will be off!)" Just then the phone rang.

Picking it up Zane knew who it was immediately. "Yes?"

"We're in position. Is he there yet?"

"No unfortunately."

"Well you better get a close on his current whereabouts before Marie decides to just attack the Lab outright."

" _She can't keep her rage quiet for a few pitiful hours let alone seconds._ I'm requesting a few more minutes. Let her know now..." The nun spoke with a commanding tone.

Valentine noticed the sudden change but ignored it for the time being. "Hold on.. ...Yeah… Ok… Alright, she says you've got 3." Just then, the door knocked.

"Never mind. He's here. Send the fake Theonite readings to the Casino, Bridge and Rooftops... now."

"Got it. See you in a bit."

"Farewell for now."

Connection dropped and Zane quickly put down the phone and said. "Come in." In walked Beowulf with a bewildered expression.

"Hey bud! Why the confused and angry look?" Zane asked curiously.

The big man took a seat and rubbed his head. "Seriously, you aren't kidding about the weirdos, Zane. Wish I could wrestle some of the guys from back in the day. (And also hang out with em.)"

The manager merely sat back and silently smiled in his chair. "(He's doubting himself. This is much further development than last time. However, we need him positive for now so-) It's the Skullgirls influence, it brings them out." He smiled reassuringly and sat forward.

Beowulf scratched his chin to think over it. (That would explain alot.) Yeah. Out of the woodwork, right. You said that. (Is it The Skullgirl though?") He pondered.

Seeing his student deep in thought made Zane a tiny bit annoyed. He needed to quell the brainstorm of "intelligent" ideas that were forming. "I thought you wanted to be New Meridians number one!" The enthusiastic sleek man got up from his chair and put his hand into a fist. "Times change, my friend. You've got to keep up. Forget the old days, you're complaining to me while your fans are howling for the Wulf!" The dirty blonde flashed a toothy smile at his student.

"(...Maybe I should tell him about what happened.) But the stuff I've been hearing-"

The Manager's eye twitched but he still managed to muster a shaky smile which got Beowulf stop what he was saying and made him wonder if his bud was doing alright "(Must have had a bad night…)"

The dirty blonde's expression and posture then quickly changed to one of enthusiasm with a slight vexed tone. " _..._ Nonsense, forget it! You know how people get they just want to tear you down. They know you're onto something." In response however, the wulf still looked hesitant.

Zane paused for a moment before continuing. "(For goddess sake!) Think about your career. Your Wulfpack is back. Who cares about the rest! _"_ Satisfied, the manager watched Beowulf's body language carefully.

The Black haired Wulf stood up and thought about what had just been said, stunned. After a few seconds, he then shook his head in shame. "...Yeah... YEAH! (What am I doin? I've got everything back again! Why should I care about what some stupid nurse and girl say?!) You know, you're right. The Wulf is back!" Beowulf put his fists into a confident hand gesture.

The dirty blonde grinned right back, glad that he had convinced him "(These... distractions got in the way and he... encouraged them... ...never-mind. Let's get back to the task at hand. Now... _)_ Which is good because I have another little problem...eh...ah... I mean another opportunity lined up... (How did I... _)."_ Zane gave a hesitant laugh.

Luckily it seemed Beowulf hadn't caught on but he was thinking something. "(Is he doing cool? He's been a bit off since we first met back up. Is it… Lacie…?)"

Zane meanwhile, continued on. "I need you at the River King Casino, PDQ. I set up another match with a freak called "Big Band." You can't miss him, big as a house, with a trench coat draped over the mess. You'd better be quick too. He's an impatient guy as well."

Beowulf nodded. "Cool bro. Hope he's alot friendlier than the last one. One thing though."

"Yeah?" Zane replied while taking a seat.

"You seem a bit off… I was thinking it was something to do with Lacie…? She ok? Haven't seen her in ages?"

"(Of all the times...) Ha-ha! I'm surprised you didn't mention her when we first met back up my man!"

"I felt it wasn't cool asking about her you know… Since you're private about that stuff… Just want to know if you're both doin good..."

The "Mentor" was caught off guard by the nice attitude and the unexpected question. "Er _…_ (Again...?) Thanks babe. Well… You see… she's moved to Chess… to explore… other opportunities, just like what you're doing here now heh. I've been meaning to get back in contact with her. If I do, I'll let you know you asked about her." He gave a thumbs up casually.

"Thanks man. Anything else is wrong, just tell me. Always here for ya bro." Beowulf flashed another sweet smile, that made his manger eyes twitch again.

Zane could feel her face warming up a tiny bit but she quickly regained his composure and gave off an uncharacteristically loud...

"HA! Yeah. Right. Right… Look you better be going. Don't want to keep the fans waiting!"

"Oh, shoot. Yeah! See you later bro. Enjoy the match! I'll give 150%!" Beowulf shouted and gave a thumbs up as he left.

"Please do and I will!" Zane shouted back after him. The room then fell silent.

Picking up the phone and typing in a secret code, she got in contact with her associate's communicator. Muffled radio static could be heard before someone abruptly answered "Valentine."

"He... he just left…"

"What a coincidence. The Big Guy, along with the others, have just went on their respective wild goose chase. Care to join in on the dancing...? ...You alri-"

"I'll be along shortly... have... fun..."

 **"We will."** The communicator shut off and Zane slowly put the phone down.

However, the dirty blonde didn't get up, she stayed seated in fact and turned around in her chair. Looking at her hands and taking off her shades, she took a long pause. The shape-shifter could feel she was breathing heavily and she had not felt that sensation ever "What was that…? What just happened...? The smile… I thought this time... it would be... He's... stronger than I previously believed… I couldn't think… My face got warmer… I… don't...

What. Is. This…"

* * *

 **I'll see you good people in the next one. Review at your leisure and have a good one!**


	6. A Man and His Stubbornness

**Greetings once again ladies and guys. Hope you are all doing great and have something to drink or eat cause this is where things get interesting. I've got nothing more to say, so let's get to it!**

 **I do not own Skullgirls. All rights go to the amazing team of Lab Zero, The Composers and Cast: Mike Z, Alex Ahad, Michiru Yamane, Vincent Diamante, Cristina Vee, Kaiji Tang, Sarah Williams, Rich Brown, Laura Post, Kai Kennedy and all the other amazing people who make this game awesome! (I could say the other names but that would take too long heh)**

 **Enjoy Chapter Six A Man and His Stubbornness...**

* * *

Setting the Stage Chapter 6

Spring 1/3/1997 Time: 20:32 PM New Meridian, Little Innsmouth (Yu Wans Fired Fish)...

 _Months had past since Beowulf and Lacie's talk in the Restaurant and after, they slowly began to grow closer as friends and soon, they began meeting up once a week at the weekend in the same Restaurant no less, when most of their respective work was done._

 _Regarding Lacie's "Husband" he didn't have a problem with it and even tagged along at times to join them both. He thought it would keep The Wulf "entertained" while he got along with his own duties (In truth, he allowed this to happen just so Lacie could keep an eye on him and that Beowulf wouldn't interfere with his plans)._

 _Still, it was a quiet time for The Champ. Everything seemed calm in the Promotion. Couple that with talking to Lacie, Zane coming up with more ideas to increase the other titles and wrestler's popularity in storylines and getting more rest, life was pretty damn good at the moment._

" _So, then Omega slammed Damage to the ground and went for Randy's own Signature: The Piledriver but then Randy reversed it and hit it himself! It was awesome bud I can tell you that!" The black-haired man said enthusiastically, as he did more of the mannerisms that happened in the match. Surprisingly copying them with ease._

 _While he did that, many others in the Restaurant kept looking over with mixed looks of either: annoyance or confusion or both. Lacie, who was sitting across from The Wulf, mouthed many "Sorrys" to the other guests but others didn't mind and enjoyed the show, especially Yu Wan. The young fish being a fan of wrestling himself._

" _Oho but the hype doesn't end there," Beowulf continued "next, The Macho King goes up to the top rope and is about to hit his finisher: The diving Elbow drop for a second time, right! But then!"_

" _Beowulf, you've been narrating the entire match for over 10 minutes. When are you going to-"_

" _Hang on, almost done. So then!" The Wulf interrupted a sighing Lacie, who just facepalmed and continued listening. "So then! Randy leaps from the top rope but Omega springs up and ready's his foot to superkick Randy's head off his face!"_

" _(Kick his head off his face…?)" Lacie blinked._

" _BUT THEN! Just as Omega's foot is about to hit Randy, Damage's elbow and Omega's kick hit the neck and face respectively and then they both fall down for a 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 Count! The match ends in a double count out for both men! It was an awesomely fantastic finish to a great match! Now usually The Wulf doesn't approve of count out finishes but this one just seemed perfect! These guys made me like count out finishes!" Beowulf announced to the world._

" _So that was the whole moral then?" Lacie asked while taking a sip of her tea._

" _Pretty much, yeah." Beowulf finished, sat back down and took a sip of his own tea: Chamomile Tea that is. Many guests breathed a sigh of relief and were glad they could continue to eat and drink in peace._

 _Lacie looked at the man across from her very carefully. In the time that past, he seemed to get happier with each passing month. More smiles less stuttering and being more open around her. "(Whatever makes him grin I guess.)" The scarf wearing woman thought._

 _Beowulf meanwhile, took another sip of his tea "(Gulp) I'm telling ya Lacie, Zane struck gold puttin these two against one another. Putting on 3 awesome matches, headlining two paper-views. One of those I just talked about and just finished up a month ago and now guess what?" The dark-haired beauty didn't have to time to guess, due to Beowulf speaking right after._

" _they've just become a tag team and have already won the tag team championships! A veteran and a newcomer fighting each other and then out of the respect for one another they got while fighting in those 3 awesome matches, decide to go after the tag champs and go on to beat em first time! Pure storytelling genius! I knew ol Zaneo had a plan for those two. It's nice to see em finally getting a big push…" Beowulf smiled happily._

" _You… seem happy for them." Lacie stated the obvious._

" _Damn right, I'm happy for them!" Beowulf responded enthusiastically. "They deserve it. They really do. Gives this big guy more time to rest heh. (And gives me time to think on things…)" The champ fakely grinned._

" _Always thinking about yourself in the end eh?" Lacie sarcastically remarked._

" _Hey, hey! That ain't true! …Well maybe a wee bit, …90%, …Don't quote me on that but being totally honest, it's all for the fans in the end. The money and spotlight is just a bonus in my eyes. I'm just finally glad the boss has shifted his gaze onto talent other than me. Hey, maybe that means we can drop that plan of me giving the belt away in 3 years. Maybe Zane will decide to do it in a couple of months or so! (Gives me a break early…)" Beowulf took another sip._

" _Perhaps you'd also be thinking this puts to rest our suspicions on whether the business was going under or not, to rest now? My answer? Doubt it. Think of this as a one off. It'll go back to the status quo soon enough, so don't get your hopes up." Lacie bluntly stated. Coming across a bit darker than usual._

 _The Wulf didn't notice "Hey, come on. How can you be so sure?"_

" _Beowulf… I'm married to the guy remember…? (Not by choice…)" She rolled her eyes._

" _Aw yeah… But I'm going to continue thinking the opposite just cause I believe in him to do the right thing and hey even if you're right, I hope something does change and if not, eh. Oh well, I tried. (He just has to, after how successful their feud was.)" He closed his eyes and folded his arms._

 _The dark haired beauty blinked in response. "(Again, his positive nature is bafflingly incredible. My tone was so blunt and horrid and he just waves it off in a manner of seconds. Huh, tough luck trying to break him Zaneo. He's way too good for that.) Well, I admire that you're thinking of it positively my friend and I'm not ruling out what you said. It's just all evidence to the contrary but you might be right. At least, I'd like to think you are… (It would put a wrench in that bitches plans at least.) Oh, I almost forgot to tell you this too. I'll be busy all next week, so that'll cut us meeting here for a day."_

 _Beowulf opened his eyes. "How are you busy?" he asked._

" _I'm meeting my sister for the weekend. She's been out of the city for a while and I only get to see her on very limited occasions such as these. Hope that's alright?" Lacie apologised._

 _Waving it off he quickly took another sip of his tea. " (Gulp) Nah nah. It's all good. Didn't know you had a sister but it's my fault for no askin. What's her name?"_

"Arter _. She's my only big sister and can be quite a pain at times when it comes to getting stuff done. Particularly her food, since she's too busy with her ga- whoops wasn't keeping track of the time there sorry and with that, I'll have to get going now. Are you going home?" Lacie asked, while standing up to take her leave._

" _I will be after I go see Zane. Said he wanted to talk to me about something." Beowulf replied._

" _I see. I can pay this time too, if you-"_

" _Not a problem. I'm fine paying it." Beowulf reassured, smiling._

" _Ok, thanks. Hope all goes well. See you in the arena, I'll be sure to cheer you on: Mr Wulfamania." Lacie smiled and waved as she left, which The Wulf returned. He then brought his and Lacie's food and drinks to the main bar, said his goodbyes, apologised to some for his large speeches and took his leave himself._

* * *

Time: 20:51 PM NMO Arena (Zanes Office)...

 _In a dark place, known as "Zanes office" the dirty blonde closed the blinds of his windows and sat down in his chair to answer a phone call he'd been waiting for all day. "Yes…?" The shape-shifter almost had a worried expression at the response she got on the other side. She wasn't usually this on edge but if it was someone of great importance then, yes she was a bit concerned. Once again, speaking in Zanes voice the shape-shifter answered "Greetings once again… ...Indeed. Of course, everything is running smoothly… Yes, Omega and Randy drew the public eye like you said it would… Hm. Are you sure?! Well yes but… No, not at all. It shall be as you wish…"_

 _"Excellent. How is your tool doing meanwhile?"_ _A sultry, mature, soothing voice on the other line, asked._

" _I've been having him connect with my "wife" Lacie more and that seems to be keeping him occupied for the time being... ...What are you suggesting...? No! …Sorry for my outburst…But please don't bring that up again... Thank you for your generosity. If I may, am I to continue with the Title Crush…? I see, very well, I'll try to keep them all entertained till then. Yes, it appears the war does seem to show no signs of stopping… Yes… So, 1999? Understood. Is there anything else? Very well. Thank you…" Zane put the phone down and b_ _efore she could have a moment to reflect, the phone rang again._

 _Slightly_ _annoyed the manger answered "Did you forget something? Oh, it's just you Lacie… Yes. Good. How long? I see, thank you. No. You're dismissed for now... ...I don't have time for this." The shape-shifter brushed off the woman's tiny pleas._

 _Just as Lacie was about to say something else, a certain Wulf knocked and entered Zane's office. Quickly, the dirty blonde hurried a response "Thanks but no surveys please!" And slammed the phone down, he then gave a sheepish grin to Beowulf and outstretched his arms in a welcoming manner. "(Goodness sake…) My man, good to see you!" Zane quickly shook his head to get his bearings._

 _Beowulf didn't notice it at all fortunately and sat in the opposite seat, nodding at Zane. "Hate to be so hasty Zane but could we cut to the chase quick? I'm really tired." The wulf asked._

" _(Surprised he isn't asking about the phone call.) Sure babe, no problem. It was a last minute thing so, sorry about that heh heh. It's nothing big, just an update is all. So, here's the deal, I want you to work with Jake in a 2-month feud. In it, you'll have a match at the next paperview, which you win obviously. Then he'll steal your championship in the latter part of the feud and he'll announce that he's already champion and all that. Then, you'll have another match at the paperview afterwards, where he'll get very close to beating you but it ends in a DQ where Grim Reaper interferes and you tag with John to defeat both of them at Survivor Attitude. How's that?"_

 _Beowulf had his hopes up at the start but at the end, he was sadly disappointed. "(Looks like Lacie was right…) Hey bro, that's cool and all I haven't been able to work with Jake in like forever but isn't there something else you can have us do, like me retaining by shenanigans or something?"_

" _Buddy, come on. This will be in the record books as one of the greatest feuds ever! ... Ok, I know it sounds ridiculous comparing it prematurely to what Ken and Randy did but here, if you do it for me, I'll owe you one. How's that?" Zane said easily._

 _Beowulf pondered on it for a moment. "(I'd be taking away the spotlight again... and the fans… They'll want to see something new but (Sigh) Oh well, people still like me as champ. Who knows, it might be fun.) Fine bro. I'll do it." The Wulf agreed reluctantly._

" _Great! Ah... you've got that look on your face... You're doubting the plan again... Listen, like I said before, it'll all pay off. Trust me babe. We need to convince the fans you'll remain good forever then they won't expect the heel turn. Hell, they've still loved you ever since Grendel eh? Eh? So turn that frown upside down my lil wulf because also, I'm giving you the week off! Feel free to just do as you please and chill all week long (That should tighten his leash)._

 _The manager was right, as Beowulf couldn't believe it. Completely forgetting what was previously said (I never get 2 days off a weekday, let alone a whole damn week!). You serious bro!?"_

" _No, I'm lying. Course I'm serious! You've kept this company going for 3 years now and this has been long overdue, so there you go-arghhh!"_

 _Before his mentor could finish, Beowulf had already grabbed him into a bro-hug. Making Zane almost melt, literally. "Thanks, so much man. Really!" Beowulf smiled gratefully, as he crushed his best friend more._

" _(I really need to get used to these…) Yu..p Your welcome… But ca..n I …air pul…ease!" Zane breathed._

 _Beowulf let the man go and he collapsed to his knees. "Oops sorry bro." He apologised._

 _The manager took a breather. "It's cool babe. Nice to see you're as strong as ever." Zane complimented and got up, dusting himself off. "Alrighty, so go ahead. Be lazy and all that good stuff but remember, don't get out of shape…" He jokenly threatened._

 _The Wulf waved it off. "Bah, like that'll happened."_

" _It could."_

" _Yeah and I'll get thinner." They both chuckled._

 _Slapping the manager on the back, which almost made him fall over, The Wulf began to walk out "Alright, I'm off. You stayin in long?" Beowulf took one step out the door, looking back._

" _Yeah, late night work. You know how it is. Oh and Lacie won't be meeting you next week either. She has an apoin-_

" _Way ahead of ya. She told me." Beowulf interrupted._

" _Oh alright (Thought she would have left the appointment excuse to me… No matter). Anywho, I'll see you next week, k?" The manager turned his attention to his papers._

" _Will do bro and Zane?" Zane looked up and froze when he saw Beowulf smiling at him. It was like he was looking right through him and at her. "Again… Thanks." That smile… She just couldn't understand what it was. No sooner, the champ walked out and closed the door…_

 _Double's mind went blank…_

* * *

Autumn 2/9/2008 Time: 09:35 AM NMO Arena (Zanes Office)...

A couple minutes after the Wulf left, the shape-shifter had not moved, still in a trance but suddenly, she stood up from her chair, opened her "face" then rubbed her true, now slightly red cheeks and removed her shades, taking a deep breath while she did so. "(I was caught off guard…) _Damn him…_ Then… He looked… so happy… I… _"_

The nun shook her head. "No... He IS losing… all this is… just... fake..." She said aloud unknowingly. Still, the manager could not get rid of the nagging feeling that had been itching at her for a while. She had been thinking about it more and more as she interacted with the fool but she never had this much trouble controlling herself before. "Enough...!" She snapped.

Deciding to finally join her associates in their attack, the perplexed manager turned to leave. However, the phone rang once again. "Hello" She said, after picking it up. Perhaps some good news for a change.

However, a breathless and hurried voice answered. "Good, you're still there. Listen, the situations changed. He's back…"

* * *

Time: 09:38 AM Medici Tower (River King Casino)...

Bursting through the front doors of the Casino, Beowulf took a couple breaths before searching for his next opponent. His eyes darted all around. Looking over at the slot machines, gambling tables and even up at the balconies but he couldn't see anyone that fit the description. "...Where is he? _(_ Big guy, long coat... Zane even said "River King Casino PDQ") So…"

Before he could think about it further, out of nowhere he felt something nudge his shoulder. "Hey!" He retaliated at the figure who just passed by him.

In response, the passer-by sleekly glanced and smirked at him. Beowulf couldn't really make out the face due to the figure wearing some kind of weird cloak with the hood attached to it covering most of the persons face down to the bottom lip. Also, suddenly, he just didn't want to look at it anymore for some reason... he now felt a bit agitated.

"Sorry friend... In a bit of a hurry. Hm-hm, hope you find him…" The man at least to The Wulf it sounded like one, spoke very softly, chuckled and walked on, seeming to disappear into the crowds.

Feeling the out of nowhere tension ease, he just grunted. "...Yeah, whatever…" and ignored the apology, until he realized what had been said. His head shot around to look for the morbid figure.

All he found however, was just more gamblers and waitresses walking past him. It wasn't this crowded in this area when he last checked... He continued looking all round but he couldn't find any trace of him. " _Alright, what the hell was that…_ He didn't... (does he know about the match?)" Meanwhile, over at the slot machines, a figure in the same mysterious cloak got three Sevens.

* * *

Time: 09:40 AM NMO Arena (Zanes Office)...

"...What do you mean... "He's back...?""

"I mean the ASG unit veteran: Big Band. He's returned to the Lab…"

"But... you... I thought you sent out the false readings. How can he be back...?"

"I… I don't know..."

"Outside interference?"

"No idea... We were very discreet about it remember. For goddess sake, the three of us were the only ones that knew!"

"And the others have they returned?"

"No, just him for now but the residents are aware of some kind of scheme going on and are also about to discover our location... I don't think Marie and I can take them… Nor do I want us to risk it." Valentine sounded ticked off at the mere thought of it.

Though Marie was very powerful, she was still a relatively new Skullgirl and as such, she still hadn't gotten control over all her power and because of that, Valentine really didn't want to go up against experienced ASG units with an inexperienced Skullgirl.

"But... we... No… No… We… NO! All our work, the months of planning... It was perfect… ...All for nothing...!" Double slammed her hands down on the desk in surprising anger, not caring if anyone heard.

The nun, after a few seconds then regained her nonchalant composure. "Very well… Though it shames me suggesting this... advise Marie to retreat..."

"…Are you sure? There's…" Valentine cleared her throat. "There's always the annoyance that they'll trace us back to the Ca-cathedral..." She stuttered at the end. The nurse herself was verbally stunned by her partner's sudden brash outburst. It wasn't like her at all.

"Then we'll have to go into hiding and plan another attack. This is very unfortunate… but we cannot underestimate them. If we're able to recover and attack again, then all the better. It'll give Marie time to increase her power further. Now, tell her to retreat..." Double almost gritted her teeth.

Valentine hesitated on the other side. "…Understood. What will you do with Beowulf in the meantime?"

"I'll get him to go after another target. (Though, I wonder if he'll be more suspicious… _)_ Rest assured, I'll deal with him."

"Very well. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Valentine out."

Double took another long breath to calm herself and sat down in her chair, pondering. At this point, her nun clothing was starting to come through her "Zane" guise, especially at the neck. It all summed up to stress, which was making it hard to keep the disguise stable but the shape-shifter didn't really take notice.

Shifting in her chair, she tried to make sense of the situation. "(...How did he know to come back? Did someone tell him… but how could they know? ...Marie hasn't developed enough yet as well…)" To think that someone as versatile as her wouldn't be in control of the situation. She hadn't had to deal with something like this before for a long time. "Bah, (I'll have to think about it on the way to the Casino. Beowulf will be getting restless…)" Standing up, she applied her shades, Zane's face reattached itself and she took her leave.

* * *

Time: 09:53 AM Tower Medici (River King Casino)...

The champ continued his walk around the large Medici complex, still searching for the mysterious man and his opponent, if he was actually in the building with him that is."(I've looked and looked and every time I look one way, it's a different crowd…)" It was one of the negatives while searching. There was just so many people. There was one positive though; no one really knew him here. He did just come out of retirement, it would be annoying if he got heckled by people.

Deciding to rest, The Wulf found a place to relax at the slot machines. Luckily, they weren't too busy. Beowulf then noticed that the machine he was at had been recently used. "(Huh, the person got 3 sevens and didn't even bother to collect the money. Eh, I'm not bothered. I get paid enough, money ain't everything)." The Champion disregarded then took a breather. He had been on his feet for over ten minutes and he was already feeling tired? " _Phew,_ (I need to get out more. I guess I am a bit out of shape.)" He chuckled but thinking about that small interaction he had with that odd guy before, quickly changed his demeanor to a more serious one.

The aura coming off that guy made even him feel a bit on edge in those small moments. It wasn't just that. "(Something about him...)" It was like he didn't fit in with the rest of the crowd but putting that aside, he needed to keep looking.

A couple minutes past and Beowulf watched the people like a hawk, trying to see if he could make out anyone. Despite not catching a glimpse of the two guys he was looking for, he suddenly overheard a conversation just on the other side of his slot machine. Lucky for him, the slot machines were high enough so he couldn't be seen. Listening closely, he could make out two grown men talking.

"I'm tellin ya Ricky. She wouldn't just disappear like that..." One of them said hesitantly.

The other, who Beowulf guessed was this "Ricky" said "It just doesn't make any sense, she always comes back right on time. Ohh... Vitale ain't gonna like this... Err... ...Did she say where she was going at all?"

"Ahhh... Wait. Come to think of it. She did say she was going to see some event or something, I can't remember. Hold on, hold on... Maybe it was the show with that famous wre-"

The conversation towards the end got fainter, until the wulf couldn't hear it anymore. They'd probably got up and left. Judging by their voices, Beowulf guessed they were Medici thugs. "Wonder who they were talking about... (Bummer and here I thought they'd give me a few pointers on that Big Band guy...) Eh, doesn't matter." The champ just shrugged and went back to watching everyone else. Still keeping a keen watch.

More minutes and still nothing. "(Alright,) screw this cruddy place." Giving up and deciding to just leave, he got up and began to walk out. Not before he bumped into someone however.

Thinking it was the guy from before, Beowulf picked the person up by their scarf. "Alright then bro, what's the big ide- Huh… Eh?" The Wulf looked on in confusion.

The person who he grabbed, looked down at him with at first, terror, then confusion. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, huh…? Beo… Beowulf?!"

"…Lacie?!" Beowulf bellowed out. Silence then filled the large space, as Lacie and Beowulf turned to look at the interested crowd. "You didn't see anything… Move along." Beowulf stated seriously and the crowd not wanting to get involved, went back to walking, gambling and whatever else they were doing.

Beowulf grinned to himself. " _Ya, I've still got it."_ He then noticed he still had the violet haired beauty in his grip. Embarrassed, the black-haired Wulf gently let her down. "Sorry about that… I thought you were someone else…" He apologised.

Lacie checked to see if her clothes were in good condition and then smiled up at her old friend. "It's ok. Fancy seeing you here. Heh. You look the same as ever, though you have a bit more facial hair now it seems." She chuckled.

Her appearance had not changed at all, apart from her choice of clothes which consisted of: Black Chelsea boots, maroon bell-bottom jeans, a black open button overcoat and her same old black t shirt with the stylized numerals. She also wore black leather gloves.

Beowulf sheepishly rubbed his head. "Yeah… Well you know. My beard just grows whenever it wants to, so it's all over the place ha. But what about you? I mean you look the same too, in a good way…! Zane said you were away in Chess. You come back for a bit?"

"Walk with me." Lacie inclined and they both began to make their way out the Casino. "Chess was nice but I missed being here. Not to say it wasn't a great experience. So many nice people and locations. It was lovely." Lacie reminisced.

"I'm glad it was." Beowulf nodded and then scratched his chin from an itch he'd been having ever since getting up from the round seat. "(Of all the times.)" He thought, annoyed.

The glasses wearing woman then caught his attention again "So, you and Zane are still talking?" She asked, as they walked out into the mediocre dark Morning.

"Yeah, just recently actually. We've decided to give the Biz another go. Cause well… you know… _after what happened..._ " Beowulf stopped.

"I understand, you don't have to say... I'm sure you have been able to use those big brains of yours to think of some great ideas to get the people enthralled. Be it with the Skullgirl and the chaos right now. They need something to keep them happy and content."

" _I don't think I should tell her the big plan so-_ Mmhm. I hear that. It's the same as always. Everyone cheering and shouting my name. The eyes of the people on me, they're all happy… so many smiling faces. It's amazing… Still, You're the last person I thought who'd want to come here. Would have thought that wouldn't fit your style you know?" He smiled a bit while rising an eyebrow.

Lacie closed her eyes and humoured him. "Hm. Yeah… though, I could say the same for you." Beowulf swore he could see a hint of a smile tracing her mouth.

"Hey! I was there on business." He defended quickly.

"What kind of business?" The scarf wearing beauty shot back.

"I had a match booked with someone but they didn't show up, so I'm going back to tell Zane about it. Seriously, where's all the respect gone? I busted a nut running all the way there and then some chump slugs my shoulder. (Sigh) It's been a hell of a mornin I tell ya." Beowulf slouched.

Lacie patted him on the shoulder. "There, there, It'll get better. Trust me." She encouraged.

"Thanks bud. So, what about you, why were you there?" By now they were in the main streets and the sun could be seen rising from behind the buildings in the background.

"I was there to meet my boyfriend. He was a bit late in getting into the Casino however, bless him. We didn't get to converse long either. He's a busy guy you see. Heh. Kinda reminds me of you." She teased.

"Pssh, stop. Wait… Boyfriend?! But I thought you were-"

"Still with Zane? I thought he would have told you… We deforced after… you know…"

The Champ's original thought slipped his mind after hearing that "…Now I get why you…"

"Yeah…" Lacie nodded.

"(Also explains Zane's attitude these past couple of days… I shouldn't have asked… Sorry bro… _) Well I hope everything works out for you…_ " Beowulf silently cursed himself.

"Thanks and this is where we'll have to part ways I'm afraid. If we can, I'm in the city for a few days. Maybe we could catch up later?" Lacie sounded hopeful but she dropped it after getting no response and gave a gentle wave to The Wulf, as she turned to leave.

"Yeah… sounds good. Later." Beowulf replied and did the same but stopped when he heard Lacie say

"Can I ask that you not tell Zane that I'm here? It would be the best scenario… for both of us. Please." Her voice had a hint of desperation in it. Almost like she was afraid to see him.

Beowulf simply gave a "Sure… See you." And began his journey to the NMO Arena. Lacie gave one last look behind her shoulder at the man, before smiling and going her own way.

Cursing himself again the moment she was out of sight, he rubbed his chin very roughly. "What is going on… I'm getting all this crap from outta nowhere... _All I want is to wrestle and spend time with the people I haven't seen in ages_ (Well come to think of it, I haven't seen any…) _and my match is somehow cancelled, at least I think it is. She then goddess damn shows up out of the blue and_ (Breath) Just calm down man… (Sigh) _I need a seat._ "

As luck would have it, he spotted a bench near the entrance to the Gardens of Aeon, next to the Cathedral. Being that he was now on the outskirts between downtown and Maplecrest. Relieved, he sat down and leaned his back on the bench to get comfortable, all the while, questioning what he was doing. _"(_ I just don't know… am I getting played around with here…? No Camera Crews. No one there to see me fight… Nah… It's just a slip up. There was probably a mistake or something. I mean that happens sometimes, you just can't help it. Yeah, that's totally what happened. _)_ Right, guys? Yeah, thought so." Beowulf nodded confidently and smiled to himself while closing his eyes.

He wasn't going to let something as stupid as a "slip up" get him down. "Just set up another fight for my comeback tour, we make magic, Zane's happy, I'm happy and then it's your turn Skullgirl…" Deep down however, Beowulf still had an uneasy feeling…

* * *

Time: 10:10 AM Streets of New Meridian...

"Ring!"

"Yes?" Double pressed her ear piece.

All she heard was static for a few seconds, when a heavy panting voice answered. "...We managed to get away."

"Good. How did Marie take it?" Double asked. Hoping that Marie had agreed with the decision.

"She's handling it better than I expected but she's a bit pissed that we had to call it off so soon."

Silently thanking Lamia, she answered back. "It can't be helped, when things go this dire."

"Hm. Should we return to the Cathedral?"

"…"

"Double?"

"Huh? Oh, yes…"

"Understood. I'll advise Marie on it."

The call went dead for a second, before another voice answered. **"I am VERY displeased Double."**

" _When are you not…"_ Double muttered.

" **This change has altered my plans entirely. I will have to wait further now."** The nun could feel Marie's hatred burning, even from the ear piece. " **But… I understand the caution we need to take."** Marie's voice calmed down.

Relieved that her lady was thinking rationally, the nun continued. "I appreciate the cooperation Lady Marie. To other matters, I am about to send Beowulf to deal with another potential annoyance. Perhaps, if we're lucky, she could be the person who tipped off that insult to machinery. If it was someone that is."

" **I see. Our dog can come in handy it seems. Make sure he understands it's a matter of great importance. Unintentionally of course. We need to deal with this now before it becomes more than just a thorn. We may not get another chance like this again. As long as the ASG Labs and its agents continue to breath, that stops my vengeance entirely and Double, if you fail and we don't get another opportunity? Our deal is over. Marie… out."** The communicator call ended abruptly.

The nun stopped dead in her tracks in the back alleyways. "(...Why now…? Everything was going according to plan… and now this sabotage to our operation…. Damn this!)" Double clenched her fists in anger… Thinking of her "student" she tried to reassure herself "We're making progress..."

The monster then remembered the interaction before he left. That... smile... "(Stop thinking about it... Stop it...! You are winning, he is losing... This is just a minor interference... I'll get him to deal with the problem, then we can continue with...) He... What am I doing...? _I don't understand..._ " Once again she stood in silence.

After a few moments, she took a deep breath and continued on.

* * *

Elsewhere. The nuns two subordinates were getting closer to their "home" making sure they weren't being spotted at the same time. They took as many back alleyways as they could and had to even put to rest some unwanted attention. Most importantly, they'd narrowly escaped the Lab 8 residents. However…

"Not long now. Just 1 mile and we should see it. _It would just have to be in the dead of morning wouldn't it…"_ Valentine cursed and signaled Marie it was all clear. The Skullgirl meanwhile, was trying to keep her rage quiet. Marie had waited months for this and it had just gone down the drain, all because of one man.

Though she understood just how dangerous Big Band could be, she couldn't believe that with all her power, she was retreating **"(With my power, I should have been able to swat him away like a fly…)"** Marie thought angrily.

"Something on your mind?" Valentine noticed the Skullgirl's pissed expression.

Marie slowly looked up and glared **"I don't have to say.** **You already know what's on my mind... I'm MAD!"** The Skullgirl spat.

"Shhh... I know. You and me both but let's try not to think about it too much. Anger clouds the mind and we need to be sound in judgement for whatever comes next. Besides, we need to be as stealthy and sleek as possible. There may be a curfew but if you start shouting, then people will be sure to notice."

" **Thank you for the lecture doctor…"** The maid sarcastically sneered. Who had most of her powers camouflaged, in particular, her three giant skulls. She couldn't do anything about the floating however. It came with the whole Skullgirls package.

"Correction, I'm a nurse." Valentine smirked in triumph. "(I know I'm acting like a child but who cares not everyday you get a win over a Skullgirl, even if it is in banter.)"

" **Whatever."** Marie ignored the nurse for the remainder.

Conversations ceased, until they stopped just outside a wooden barrier. Valentine scouted out the area and returned soon after "(This should do it.) Ok, we're going to take a quick shortcut through here. Try not to draw too much attention alright?"

" **I could say the same for you."**

"Just do as I say please."

" **Very well."** And both began walking, well in Marie's case floating, across the wooden platform.

Unbeknownst to them, someone had been giving chase from above ever since they retreated from Lab 8. Feeling it was the right time to attack, the interloper made her presence known.

Valentine readied her scalpels and threw them at the attacker but she just deflected them with her sword on the way down from the rooftops.

Landing with grace, the girl aimed her sword at Marie. "Skullgirl! You will not cause havoc anymore!" The girl shouted.

Valentine realising the situation, recommended that Marie leave for the Cathedral. "People see you here? Yeah, we'll be getting all the unwanted attention. Go to the hideout quickly and I'll join back up soon."

 **"Don't be too long. I can sense a great power in her. It could probably even match mine in my current state. Be careful."** The Skullgirl agreed, warned and left the two to battle.

"Careful's my middle name..." Valentine sarcastically remarked, as Marie floated upward and away out of sight.

Powering herself up, the turquoise girl spoke seriously "She won't get far. I will find her and destroy her but first, I'll deal with you. You'd only get in the way later."

Valentine took out and straightened her polar arm. "(Throwaway am I?) Brave words kid but they won't help you here." The nurse smirked while getting into her fighting stance.

"I don't need to be brave, I just need to believe!" Annie proudly stated while, channeling the power of the stars into her sword. Analysing the nurse's stance, she threw Segan to distract and charged Valentine.

* * *

Time: 10:50 AM Bastet's Den...

A certain wulf stopped and looked up at the entrance sign, "Ohhh. So it's her... Awesome!" He nodded excitedly and went inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the lovely establishment. The owner was enjoying a bit of down time.

"More tea madam?"

"Why thank you Horace. Ah, such a lovely morning to do a song." Eliza hummed, while taking a sip of her tea, courtesy of her bodyguard. "Hmm oh such a delectable taste. I really should have you make the tea more often dear."

"Thank you, madam." Horace bowed, while a fellow bodyguard overheard what had been said.

"Hey and what about my tea?" Albus sat up and asked angrily.

"Oh, don't feel mad Albus. Yours is nice too. It's just I prefer Horace's." Eliza bluntly stated, while taking more sips of the tea "Again, so delightful!" The diva sang.

"You can be a real pain sometimes, ya know that bird brain?" The dog folded his arms, unhappily chuffed.

"I didn't do anything. She just prefers my tea. It's not the end of the world." Horace waved it off.

"It will be if you keep talkin…"

"Now boys, let's not start a fight. My guests came here to see us perform, not a stage fight." Eliza quelled the bickering.

"Heh, it would be fun if it were tho." Albus snickered.

Resting, Eliza and her two attendants had just performed onstage and were about to again in a short while. Beforehand though, they were taking a short break in the divas own V.I.P. lounge.

"It feels good owning everything. Good thing, I attached my home to this lovely establishment." Eliza chuckled to herself, while uncrossing her legs.

Deciding to go out and meet the guests before the encore (no pun intended there), Eliza excused herself and made her way out into the main hub. Bringing Albus with her and leaving Horace to relax.

Walking out into the seating area, the diva was about to get everyone's attention when…

"You, Eliza! Prepare for a beatdown of a lifetime!" Eliza turned her attention to the front doors smashing open and a howling black haired man coming right for her.

"I'm sorry, what…?" The confused woman blinked.

* * *

 **Yup. The game has certainly changed. Review at your leisure and have a good one!**


	7. Strange Bedfellows (Part One)

**Howdy howdy, everyone! Nice to be back and I do apologise for the wait. Thank you for your patience and a big thanks to the new followers, favs and reviews I got. Hope you continue to read and enjoy, so kick your feet up and here we go!**

 **I do not own Skullgirls. All rights go to the amazing team of Lab Zero, The Composers and Cast: Mike Z, Alex Ahad, Michiru Yamane, Vincent Diamante, Cristina Vee, Kaiji Tang, Sarah Williams, Rich Brown, Laura Post, Kai Kennedy and all the other amazing people who make this game awesome! (I could say the other names but that would take too long heh)**

 **Enjoy Chapter Seven: Strange Bedfellows (Part One)**

* * *

Setting the Stage Chapter Seven

Bastet's Den Autumn 2/9/2008 Time: 10:56 AM

"Get ready!" Beowulf announced as he sprinted towards the enchanting beauty readying a punch but unfortunately her bodyguard stepped in and grabbed his fist before it could hit its mark.

"Sorry pal. The boss ain't the type for extreme close ups. Me on the other hand." Smirking, Albus went for a kick to the Wulf's shins. However, Beowulf simply grabbed hold of the dog's other arm, threw him over his shoulder with ease and turned his attention back to Eliza.

Landing on his back, Albus lay motionless for a second while the crowded masses gasped. Eliza at the same time, looked on in slight worry but was relieved when her servant got up and rubbed his back in angst.

Albus dusted himself off, all the while trying to contemplate what just happened. "(This guy… Picked me up like I was nothin… pal's no joke). Boss, he-"

"It's fine Albus. Let me take it from here." The diva smiled reassuringly. The white suited man bowed his head and Eliza turned to address the unexpected guest. "Now then, what is your business with me? Oh and if you'd please, mind the tables." She asked, tapping her enigmatic staff mic with an interested look on her face.

In response, the champ went for a chop block and caught the diva off guard, tripping her up and holding her down by her shoulders. The crowd gasped. "Boss!" Albus shouted.

"It's fine! Don't move." Eliza struggled to get free, while trying to keep her servant out of the scuffle. "(I can't use any of my abilities in front of a crowd like this. It would seem I'm at a disadvantage here. Perhaps I should- Huh?)" The sapphire haired queen stopped her strategising and blinked when she saw Beowulf wink at her.

" _Ok, um. This is the part where you push me off and do one of your moves. So, any time would be good."_ He whispered to her.

Eliza once again, blinked in confusion. " _What are you talking about?"_ She whispered back.

" _Our match. It's been arranged and everything. Nice that you've been keeping it clean and straight but here's where you fight back! By the way. Big fan!"_ He grinned slightly at her. "(Just like he said…)"

* * *

Thirty-Nine minutes earlier…

* * *

Time: 10:17 AM Streets of New Meridian

 _Walking on one of the pathways, along the river, near Maplecrest and the Cathedral, Zane power walked along the pavement swiftly, so she could catch her "student" before he left the Casino. Though she was worried he may have already given up and went back to the arena or worse, home._

" _(Hm... I'm near the cathedral already… …He better not have left. That would add another problem entirely.)" The manger silently cursed whoever or whatever caused this situation in the first place and quickened her pace even more, breaking into a small, light paced jog._

 _After a few minutes and turning a corner, she was relieved when she spotted Beowulf sitting on a bench just outside the gardens. His eyes closed, leaning up against the wood and a smile across his face. The sun was halfway behind the clouds, so it was covering the top half of his body, giving him an almost two faced glowing look as the light moved across his features._

" _(A peculiar place for a person such as him… He was never one for belief in the holy mother. Hopefully, he won't be too angry about the mix-up.)" Putting on a smiling façade, he walked over to the wulf._

 _Meanwhile, the champ was humming his own entrance theme to himself while he continued to relax. He was thinking about the future and the fight with The Skullgirl to get over his "misleading" thoughts._

 _Though it didn't last long due to him hearing footsteps and opening his eyes to see his manager walking towards him, which got the wulf immediately up from the bench. Frowning as his manger gave off a chuckle._

" _Phew. I was looking everywhere for ya kid. Thought you would have went back (He's frowning. Not good progress…)." Zane thought annoyingly._

" _I was goin to but I thought I'd just rest here for a bit. Good thing you found me before that, cuz I wanted to talk to ya. Listen bro, I understand what's happenin here." Beowulf's frowned expression turned into a serious one, keeping his eyes fixed on the flashy manager._

 _Zane cleared his throat. "You… you do...?"_

" _Yeah, after thinking it over again and again... I know that you get mix ups from time to time, the papers and the guys being put in the wrong place. It must be hard to keep track of it, especially since we've just made the comeback. So, it's all cool man. I know that you're not a guy that mucks around and does what's best for business. Sorry for thinking otherwise. Just remember, I'm here for support." The wulf beamed and punched his manager on the shoulder, who just stood there wooden._

 _Now if you could see the inside of Zane's mind, you would see that it was almost blank at the idiocy of the man standing before him. "Well…you… Yeah! You worked it out babe, nice work! Heh-heh-heh. You had me worried there. Ehhh, let me explain the situation. The fight was a mix up, you know, papers… like ya said and everything was just happening so quickly. People, deadlines, Skullgirl and all that, so I'm very sorry bud but but buuuuut I've found your actual opponent, who is also very near here! Locations changed too, good thing you left the Casino!"_

 _Beowulf grinned in approval "Awesome bro! Who is it?"_

 _The dirty blonde closed his eyes and folded his arms, all the while shaking his index finger. "Tsk, tsk, it's a surprise babe! Wouldn't want to spoil it."_

 _The wulf's expression turned to excitement (Oh cool, we're bringing back those!). Nice! I love surprise fights. Haven't had one in forever! …Can I ask… one thing though…? It's been… It's been on my mind lately…" He asked hesitantly._

 _Zane frowned. "Yes?"_

 _Beowulf stayed silent for a moment, his expression shifting. "Well… It's just… nevermind... I'll tell you later. Where is my match at?"_

" _(HM… Well, it doesn't matter anyway. He'll probably forget about it.) Cool babe. Anywho, yeah, your match is at a place called "Bastet's Den" nice little fighting arena. Now, your opponent is already impatiently waiting on you, so you better get going. They've been waiting enough, even with the mix up!" Zane advised._

" _(Bastet's Den… rings a bell… I think I know where it is…) Right on man! See you…" Preparing to jog to the "fighting arena" the champ suddenly stopped after remembering the interaction he had in the Casino. "Actually bro… before I leg it… Something weird happened… at the casino…"_

 _His ears twitching at the last words, Beowulf's manager looked at him suspiciously "Like what?" He asked slowly._

 _Beowulf responded with silence._

 _Zane silently gritted his teeth. "Listen bud, just hurry up and tell me please... This is annoying enough… I need to be somewhere a-sap so don't waste my time." He snapped._

 _Taken aback at his manager's tiny outburst, it took a couple of seconds for Beowulf to process what had just been said. "I… err sorry... Right… Well, I was looking around for that Big Band guy. Who is the guy I wasn't supposed to fight?"_

 _Zane slowly nodded._

" _Right… Thing is… see… When I was searching for him by the slot machines… well it wasn't exactly by the slot machines, cause they were a bit further away-"_

" _Get on with it…" His manger hissed._

" _Sorry, sorry." Beowulf cleared his throat, still concerned about his managers change in tune but he continued. "So, I decide to stand for a moment and you know, gather my thoughts and stuff, since I was a bit confused. Then out of nowhere, this guy slugs my shoulder and says "Sorry bro, in a bit of a hurry. Hope you find him" or something like that." The wulf tried his best impression of the man but then, he wasn't very good at impersonation._

 _His manager didn't even notice that he was acting. It felt like time had stopped for him on his end. "…This… "guy" what did he look like…?" He asked quickly and directly after regaining sense._

 _The black-haired charisma rubbed his chin. "Uh… Let me see… I think he was… nah wait…"_

 _Zane clenched his fists in impatience and his teeth began to dig deep into one another. He could feel himself heating up, not seeing his skin tone changing. "ANSWER ME!" He demanded angrily._

 _Beowulf in response, took a step back from his manager, distinctly even more shocked at Zane's now pissed expression… And looking at him again, he could see his boss's skin was quite sweaty, almost… gooey…?_

 _Taking a step forward to apologise, he noticed again that his manger's skin was now turning into a more liquid like substance. "... Zane... You ain't looking so hot. You ok?"_

 _Zane looked down in anger but that expression faded entirely when he saw that his form was coming apart. "(What… How…?")_

" _Zane?" Beowulf asked hesitantly._

 _Not responding, the dirty blonde slowly turned around before finally muttering. "Beowulf… I'd appreciate it if you would go to the fight now… my… condition is acting up again… I can't talk about it… since it's embarrassing but I'll tell you later… Please understand…"_

 _Taking a moment to process the shaky words, the black-haired man didn't ask any questions only a silent. "Oh… Ok. But-"_

" _Beowulf… Please… I need to be alone… Just go. I'll be better once you return to my office... Knock em dead babe…" The manager gave an up-beat sad reply, while the wulf took a notice of the change in speech. Only just getting a glimpse that Zane was maybe not telling the whole story._

 _Thinking better of his manager and despite the condition he was in, Beowulf still wanted to ask more but he knew his friend was always like this with privacy, so he simply said a "Got it. Take care bro…" And began to walk in the other direction._

 _Before he was out of reach however, the shades wearing man called back to him. "And remember, if you're met with obliviousness, it's just part of the act…"_

 _The wulf stopped in his tracks, nodded and then off he went._

 _The man herself meanwhile, stood still for what seemed like ages. Trying to process the situation that just occurred… Moments past before his hands formed into uncontrollable fists, his entire body began to shake and the flesh on the right side of his face peeled away to reveal a sweating incensed expression of anger and a deep black-red eye, full of malice and teetering contained rage._

 _But then, suddenly, she couldn't breathe. She had froze on the spot. Her body wouldn't move as it still began to produce sweat and a liquid puss like substance. She felt sick. Desperate, she tried to get some sort of air back but then everything was going dark and she was coughing uncontrollably now._

 _Stumbling over, all she could see were stars... what was happening...? Why... "(Why... why...) WHY...?!" Falling back on her heels, everything slowly seemed to return to normal... Breath back, vision fine, body responding._

 _Everything_ _went quiet, when she finally broke her trance and stomped his foot hard on the floor, the shape-shifter then turned and began to quickly head back to her home._

 _She needed to be alone…_

* * *

Bastet's Den Time: 10:56 AM

"(Hopefully he'll be better by the time I get back. He said it was cool though so he should be fine… Anyway!) _Psst, so again. Ready when you are!"_ He whispered to the diva.

Incredulous would be an understatement to describe how Eliza was feeling at this very moment.

This weird man had just arrived out of nowhere, interrupted her performance and challenged her just like that.

Worse, he knocked over some of the lovely tables! She had them custom made for this event! The nerve of some people… She'd already heard of the Skullgirl reappearing, so who knows what kind of weirdos are affected by her power.

There had to be a hidden motive. Could he know her true identity or was he just one of her stalker fans? Even if she had no idea what he was doing here, he did seem somewhat familiar…

On the other end the champ was getting impatient. Well it was time to shake things up! "Fine! If you won't then I will!"

A shouting Beowulf locked his arms around her waist and prepared to perform a belly to belly suplex but not before Eliza realised the situation and fought out of his hard grip by using her staff to trip him up, despite the tight space.

"(What impressive strength… he looks surprisingly familiar but…)"

Picking himself back up, Beowulf went for a punch but Eliza effortlessly dodged to the left with a simple side step and elegantly elbowed his side. "My, my. Such direct offence! I'm actually beginning to enjoy this despite the ruckus! **(Shouldn't let ourselves get too pent up however…)** "

The diva's lips formed a tiny smirk, all the while the crowd and Albus looked on with slight excitement, confusion and horror.

The wulf stumbled back from the hit and grinned again. "Looks like you're finally fighting back. That's good because the wulfpack here and everywhere, are dying to see this awesome encounter!" He announced to the hidden cameras… wherever they were…

That name… she'd heard it before. "Wulf…pack?" "Wulfpack…" She muttered the words like they were alien but still, they seemed so familiar, just out of reach...

"Here we go Wulfpac-huh?" Before Beowulf could charge again, the vision of beauty put her hands into a time out gesture.

"One moment… You're… Beowulf… Aren't you?" Yes! Now she recognised him!

"Yes! It is you! Heh-heh. Well what an unexpected pleasure this is! Excuse me for not recognising you before. I was distracted by your oddly constructed face and mannerisms but how wonderous it is to see another fellow entertainer and celebrity!" She addressed the man before her and then turned to the masses in attendance.

"Gentlemen, Ladies. Please let me apologise for the small out of the blue performance however, allow me to introduce Beowulf: The peoples champion and our special guest performer for later!" The crowd slowly broke into an applause for both, once they realised the fight was just an act.

Waving back to keep up the charade, the diva walked eerily over to the now confused Beowulf and smiled sweetly at him. Her deep blue eyes watching him closely, while saying. "Now then hon. Let's sort this out, shall we?"

* * *

Time: 11:00 AM Grand Cathedral…

Finally making it to the holy structure once more, the returning resident shed her already fleeting disguise and opened the two-handled door to the confines.

Walking steadily, she could see her chamber in sight and increased her pace so that the others (who she prayed were still locked in their tussle), would hopefully not be able to see or talk "Yo." to her…

She halted and looked at the person who greeted her, glaring all the way. Valentine on the other hand, had a curious look plastered on her face, while the rest of her body leaned against on the many pillars in a relaxed posture, arms crossed.

Inspecting the nun, Valentine could see her stance and movement didn't match up at all. "You seem to be in quite the hurry. I thought you'd be at least pleased to see me. We made it back unfollowed and unscathed well… Marie did anyway but then again, you're not the type of person that cares about that kind of stuff. Are you?" The nurse raised a playful eyebrow.

Despite being in the fight before Valentine didn't seem banged up at all, not that Double cared.

Ignoring the scalpel expert, she continued on to her private chamber but once again her subordinate called after her. "Hey. Where's the unemotional comeback? I had all mine ready and waiting." Still ignoring her, she pushed the already slightly opened door further however… "Well that's just too bad. Seems you really-"

" **V** a **l** e **n** t **i** n **e** … **"**

Double slowly turned around with her bleeding black-red eyes staring right back.

"Just **d̷** o̸ **n̷'̴** t̴ **…** " She hissed silently and walked into her room, slamming the door behind her.

The nurse meanwhile, though stunned for only a moment, could not stop the smirk forming on her lips. "No "lady?" Well…"

" **What are you two bickering about?"** An echoed emotionless, though slightly irritated voice came from behind the confession booth.

"Nothing, dearest Marie. Double just wants some time to herself is all." Valentine replied ironically.

" **Interesting. I didn't think she'd be one to tolerate her own existence."** Afterwards the voice went silent.

The nurse stopped leaning against the pillar and went to sit on her usual spot leading up to the altar. " _Have a nice rest Marie."_ She muttered and sat down on the red carpeted marble steps, halfway up.

Marie had been surprisingly quiet when she returned. It was though she was trying to process the failure of a well-constructed and thought out plan. Well, not total failure. It wasn't like either they or Double were responsible.

Knowing the good Skullgirl however, she would raise the entire city to the ground before another interference postponed her vengeance.

Looking up at the lovely cream sculptured ceiling with the Trinity carved into it, the pineapple haired woman let her thoughts dance. "Hm… (It does seem things have taken a turn for the better despite the interference. For now, I'll leave the rest to her, while I continue to do my part.)"

* * *

Thirty-Nine minutes earlier…

* * *

Time 10:21 AM Little Innsmouth…

 _Valentine kicked the stuffed animal to the side, while she slid out Christmas's scalpel swords. Quickly dropping the IV polearm and lunging at the girl before her._

 _Both she and Annie's swords clashed. The nurse holding both her blades up in a cross defence, while the girl of the stars kept putting the pressure on both. Her strength was immeasurable and the nurse knew she would lose in this battle._

 _Retreating her blades, Valentine backflipped and in midair, threw her blades at Annie._

 _Those were just a distraction of course, Valentine planned on using the blades to sway her, then she'd grab her polearm and catch the girl unaware and she wouldn't have time to react due the nurse's incredible speed and precision._

 _Unfortunately, that was not to be the case because just as Valentine was about to grab the staff, Annie was already coming straight for her._

 _Magic. Typical rule-breaking nonsense._

 _Valentine saw her blades had been deflected by the girl and quickly grabbed hold of her old friend's polearm, closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact._

 _But… It never came._

 _Understanding the situation Valentine relaxed. "And I take it we're clear?" She opened her eyes to find Annie standing in front, Segan in one hand, the nurse's blades in the other and her sword sheathed._

" _Yeah, we are and please… no puns You seem to have wanted it to go on for longer though? Already thinking of your next attack pattern." The turquoise haired girl handed the blades back to Valentine, who took them casually and put away herself._

 _Turning around and gesturing Annie to follow, they both began to walk along the wide wooden catwalk, away from their little tussle area. "Can never be too careful Ann. Especially when dealing with a Skullgirl. You don't know, she could be looking down on us right now." She warned half-jokingly, while folding her polearm away into her back pouch._

" _I can understand that. However, you seem to be let's say… "close enough" to trust each other so I think you may be overreacting a little bit." Annie advised lightly._

" _Hm, agre-QUICK ANNIE! WHAT'S THAT!?" Valentine gasped suddenly and pointed at the sky. Looking back around, all she could see was the girl of the stars with a not so amused expression on her face and her arms typically folded. "Right, right. Point taken."_

 _Annie simply sighed. "Still… it was a good move to make nonetheless. Anyway, how are things?"_

" _The same as usual."_

" _I didn't mean like that."_

" _Of course, you didn't..." Valentine lamented a sigh. "…Coping. I'm coping. It's hard though... I never know when either one of them will look at me the wrong way and… well, you get the picture."_

" _I understand... and hey. Don't blame yourself. You did what you had to."_

" _Yeah, sure it's great that everyone looks at me like I'm the goddess damn plague... ...Maybe it's good that I am…"_

 _In response Annie gave the nurse a stern stare. "Valentine. You've got an opportunity that not even I could get with all my gifts and with that opportunity, comes sacrifices. Both big and small. Yes, there could have been a better way but you need to focus on the now."_

"… _And I'm supposed to be the nurse." Valentine lightly quipped._

" _A nurse in biology and chemistry. Not a doctor in psychiatry." Annie replied with a hint of satisfaction._

" _Thanks for not mentioning physics, we both do like to break it at times." The nurse smiled slightly._

 _Seems like she was able to bring her out of her mood swing. "Hm. By the way, did you manage to encounter the idiot yet?"_

" _I did as a matter of fact. Brash, outgoing, unpredictable, up-beat, incredibly stupid and amazingly strong."_

" _That about sums him up." A tiny smile formed on Annie's lips._

 _Continuing to catch up as they left the Little Innsmouth area, they began to make their way down-town._

 _Hardly no one was around due to the curfew and the few that were, didn't pay them any attention and merely kept to themselves. Few people, cars abandoned, hardly any flat lights on or shops open. It was like a ghost town._

" _Yeah and good, we're here." Valentine regarded the café they were about to enter and walked inside, Annie following close behind._

" _Madman's Café"? Weird title." The girl of the stars mused._

 _After ordering their drinks and sitting down on the far-left corner, next to the window for privacy, both were thankful that there was only six people present, including the bartender and maid._

" _We don't have a lot of time, so let's get down to it." Sitting forward and resting her chin on both her hands Valentine's usual calm and collected demeanor turned completely serious. "Basically: The operation was sabotaged. I don't know who, I don't know what but somehow, someway, they knew what was going to happen and told Ben he was being tricked."_

 _Just as the nurse finished, both their drinks were brought over by the black-haired waitress wearing a green apron. Thanking her, both drank different amounts of their respective Beveridge before Annie replied. "And when did this happen?"_

" _Right after I called Double about the whereabouts of Beowulf. The plan was for him to distract Ben, while me and Marie attacked the Lab. We waited a few more minutes and then he just came waltzing back, telling the other residents about the goose chase and then everyone is on high alert. I have no idea how far he got or if he even made it just a few feet away from the Casino but for this to happen when it was just the three of us that knew…"_

 _Annie put her hand to her chin in a thinking like manner. "…Something sinister is going on here. Why would someone help the Labs and even be aware of your plan in the first place? It just doesn't add up."_

" _Yeah… One things for sure. Whoever it is. They're out there, somewhere in New Meridian. They're aware of the situation, they know who we are and though I hate to admit it, they probably know what move we're going to make next… I think the best course of action would be to just go back to what we were doing before this and pretend like we know less like everyone else. We don't know what this person or thing is capable of." Finishing, Valentine took a sip of her Peacock cocktail._

" _Agreed. Try to keep both the Skullgirl and the shape-shifter under wraps for as long as you can. We can't have them getting involved less catastrophe strike. Meanwhile, I'll continue to keep a watch over Beowulf in the meantime. Speaking of which, where is he right now?"_

" _Double said something about sending him to go after another target. Someone who might be responsible for the recent predicament. Also, there's something not quite right about her. …More than usual, I mean."_

" _Should I be concerned?"_

"… _No, it's fine. She's probably never had to deal with an issue like this before (But still…)." Valentines posture shifted slightly, however the girl of the stars didn't notice._

 _Finishing her drink Annie quickly shimmied out from her seat and stood up. "Right. I better get going then."_

" _Hm. You really care a lot for him, don't you?" The nurse said gently._

 _Feeling a bit flustered from what Valentine said, Annie looked down at the polished floor, not looking the nurse in the eye. "He… he was a good friend… still is… I just don't want him to get his stupid self-killed…"_

" _Hey, if he can beat me, he-Hold on… Who…" Valentine swiftly turned her attention to the window. Looking outside, she saw nothing but parked cars and an empty street. She could have sworn she saw someone out the corner of her eye._

 _Annie looked out at the same time the nurse did but only saw the same thing. However, the atmosphere. It wasn't right… A chill. Eyes in the corner. "I think we should continue this talk later." The turquoise haired girl muttered._

" _Yes." Valentine replied in the same tone._

 _Both silently took their drinks to the bar table and thanked the bewildered waitress and owner, before walking out into the grey dark morning. Despite it being relatively early, the scenery still seemed like night time._

"… _Right, well, I'll see you later then." Annie waved goodbye while turning to leave._

"… _Yeah, see you." Valentine returned the gesture while walking the other way._

 _Both knew they were being watched but by who or what, they didn't know. However, the same could not be said for the interloper who was just up above. Watching, legs dangling over the side of the building the two just left from._

 _And in a brief second, it was like there was no one perched at the edge of the structure at all._

* * *

Now

* * *

Time: 11:00 AM Grand Cathedral…

"(It's vexing that we can't do anything but then) you do need to fear the unknown…" Saying that grimly to herself, the nurse hung her head low and began to let sleep take her. Confident that Annie and Beowulf would be able to take care of the problem themselves. Before that though, one final positive thought entered her mind and it made her smile.

"(It'll be interesting to watch how this effects the others as time goes on.)"

Thinking that, the nurse began to drop off.

Meanwhile, down below in her private chamber, Valentine's subordinate was trying to keep herself from destroying her own personal space and her own being especially…

* * *

 **Going on its own little path now... we'll be back with the two celebrities in the next one and perhaps some surprising emotion? Hope you enjoyed. Review at your leisure and have a good one!**


End file.
